The Final Battle
by MISSsweety63
Summary: The Final Battle after Skeleton King's resurrection has begun. What will it take to wash one's mistake? What to do when your love is dieing in your arms? What to do you a horrible thing is going to happen and you can't stop it? What to do when you're speaking the truth but nobody believes it? Whose help will be required to end the lord of evil? WHO'S GONNA WIN? Better than summary!
1. Ep53: A Suicidal Move

**I discovered that my story is too hard to read and this is not even written in the proper grammatical way. Was I nuts while writing? So, I had re-written all the chapters again in the proper way. However, the story content is still the same, the only thing I may do is add/remove a comma or anything else related to punctuation. This is the 53rd episode, The Suicidal Move...The Skeleton King's army turn out to be too powerful for the Hyper Force and perpetual. Sprx gets a crazy idea in mind and decides to accomplish it. This is my 1st story... I'm pretty new in fanfiction so please review and favorite. Read to know what will happen:**

**Note: This is told in 3****rd**** person POV (point of view)**

**Another note: I don't own SRMTHFG! Disney owns them, but they don't pay attention to the treasure owned by them. (Had to say it!)**

**Episode 53: The Suicidal Move**

The story starts with the hyper force preparing for their battle against Skeleton King:

Chiro: 'Team, have you got any plans?'

Gibson: 'I don't have any plans till now; his army is too big and more powerful than before.'

Sprx: 'It's my entire fault Skeleton King is resurrected.'

Nova: 'It's not your fault, you weren't yourself that time.'

Sprx was in state of regret for what he had done. He couldn't stop blaming himself for his fault. 'No, it's all my fault. I should've noticed Skeleton King's essence in the Fire of Hate, just like how Gibson noticed.'

Chiro replied: 'Sprx you will gain nothing if you continue blaming yourself like that, we'll lose time in which we should have prepared ourselves for the battle.'

Gibson informed the team: 'Our allies have finally arrived, but Skeleton King's army and minions are increasing in a very rapid way, much faster than before. Indeed, they are doubling every minute.' He was very sad while saying this.

Chiro told him: 'Nothing is impossible for the power primate. But we gotta be quick.'

Antauri:'I got a plan. First we split up in different directions; each one of us will be with a group of allies, helping them. When Skeleton King's army decreases in no. so that our allies can fight them on their own, we unite and head towards the castle and get rid of Skeleton King once and to eternity.'

Chiro: 'Gibson, organize our positions while Otto finishes his communicators and Nova, go make sure there are no any weapon system failures in the Super Robot, we might need it for battle.'

Nova replied: 'Got ya Chiro.'

Gibson informed Chiro: 'I'm working on them right now.'

Otto told the team: 'I made you some communicators so that we can communicate with each other during the battle.'

Gibson opened something like a plan on the main screen and said: 'Defeating Skeleton King will not be an easy thing, each one of us should follow this plan in an accurate way. Any mistake will lead to our failure and Skeleton King's victory.'

Nova confirmed: 'So, we will stick to our places and in case of emergency use the communicators Otto will have given us and send for help.'

Chiro replied: 'Exactly Nova. And Jinmay will stay here in the robot with the long range scanners, receiving our distress calls and notifying us of any danger approaching, if there is.'

Sprx wasn't at all in the mood to crack a joke or even listen to his comrades planning and discussing. He was deep in thought about how he joined the evil side '_weren't I aware of what I was doing?'_He thought to himself.

Only one thing dragged him out of his thoughts: 'Sprx are you going to remain absent minded while I discuss the plan like you always do during my lectures or what? This is not the time to be distracted, there is a war ahead, if you didn't notice that already.'

Gibson's sentences shocked Sprx, who quickly replied: 'I was listening to everything you guys were saying.' He wasn't in the mood to even argue, so he lied.

Gibson said angrily: If you were really listening as you said then tell me the last thing I said.'

Sprx replied in the same angry tone:' Okay brainstrain, will you waste your time arguing with me or discussing the plan?'

Gibson replied: 'Finally you appreciate that there is no time for arguments! Well, where were we? Oh yes,…..' and he started organizing them and discussing the plan in the longest detail one can ever hear, and even though this was quite boring, they concentrated in the plan, Sprx also concentrated, but strayed a few times during the explanation. Gibson also blamed himself for scolding Sprx and speaking angrily with him. '_I didn't realize that he was inactive and sad because he was blaming himself for being the reason behind Skeleton King's resurrection. I was just too busy about the war and plan that I couldn't control myself from scolding him_.' He thought to himself.

When they finished discussing the plan with each other, they discussed it with the allies, telling each one his/her role during the war. Then, they went for a few hours of sleep so that they would be ready but none of them could sleep that night.

In the morning, they woke up ready to fight, and went directly to the battle field and started fighting the army, along with the allies. Everyone were tied to their positions, abide the plan, except for Sprx, who had a crazy idea in his mind. He knew there was a reason behind the continuous increment of the no. of the minions. '_There must be a minion factory in there, I must destroy it or at least _disable_ it. It's my fault all this had happened, and it's only me who's going to correct this mistake.' _He thought to himself.

He had this plan in mind since the day before. He even placed a letter to Nova in his room in case he didn't return. He was determined to do this, alone. So, he told the allies which were around him that he received a distress call and he gotta go, but will return soon and went to carry out his mission.

He went away from them, hurled one of his magnetic balls at the minions, which squashed two of them into black goo/ ooze. In seconds, another formless appeared in front of him. His attacks weren't affecting them that much. He used his rocket pack and flew higher than their reach and blasted them with his Magna-Tingler Blast move. This only slowed them down a bit. Then, in the highest speed he could ever fly, he flew over the minions towards the castle entrance; he had only one goal in mind….

The Hyper Force continues fighting the minions, though their no. is increasing rapidly.

Gibson called the team through the communicators: 'Team, our attacks have no effect on them, they are increasing too fast. I don't know what to do! '

Chiro replied: Hang on team, there must be a solution. I-I hope there is (his voiced fainted while saying this….he didn't want anyone to hear him). '_It can't be. This can't be the end. We can't lose If we lose, I-I can't predict what would happen.'_ He thought. He even began to lose his energy.'

He, Chiro, called Antauri through the communicators, who said:'Chiro, I can't find a solution. We must continue fighting them.'

Chiro called Nova, who didn't reply. '_She must be busy fighting the minions that she even couldn't hear my call.' _He thought

. He received a call from Otto: 'There are too many to fight, and they are even increasing. What will I do? My attacks are useless .'Otto said in a worried tone.

Chiro replied hopelessly: 'Just continue fighting, we can't retreat.' He expected a call from Sprx asking for a solution but he didn't receive any_. 'Maybe the fight kept him busy, just like Nova.'_ He thought and decided not to call him and use his entire power in stopping Skeleton King.

While this was happening, Sprx reached the castle and entered it, ready to take his suicidal move. To his shock, he found the entrance empty and dark, no guards, no formless, nothing. 'Is Skeleton King nuts to leave his castle without any guards? Or is it a trap? If it was a trap, he wouldn't have kept this enormous amount of minions which kept increasing in a freaking way outside.' His voice echoed as he spoke. However, this dubious scene didn't stop him, or slow him down. Suddenly, he stepped on some black goo, 'Yuck.' He said. Then he realized _'Black goo! This means that there were guards but they have been beaten to this goo.'_He was surprised. He opened the flashlight in the top of his helmet, directing it to the wall. All the walls and floors were covered with some stains of black goo. It was suspicious, but he kept going. He kept running fast paced, until he reached one room labeled as the Control Room. Its door was slightly opened, he peeked through the opening. He saw somebody sitting and manning the controls. It was-It was…..

**Cliffhanger! This is the end of this episode, now go read the next one, it's full of Spova. and review plzzz!**


	2. Ep54: Our Love Is Stronger

**Well, here's the 54****th**** episode, Our Love Is Stronger. It's about SPOVA of course. The complete title is:** **Our Love for Each Other Is Stronger than Our Love for the Universe. Thanks for your reviews for the last episode. They made my day. Please review for this one too. Now, go discover what will happen to the monkey team and if Sprx will be successful in his mission:**

**Episode 54- Our Love Is Stronger**

The monkey team continued fighting the army, facing many hardships and struggles during the war. They were, indeed, very tired and exhausted and they had to continue fighting, no one knows for how long they have been fighting without taking any breaks to eat or even sleep . Chiro began to lose power. His attacks were useless then. Seeing this, Jinmay rushed to help him against the army. Gibson also flew to Chiro and Jinmay to lend them a hand. He himself began to lose his entire power. _'If I don't recharge soon, I will pass out and so will the rest of the team' _He looked at his scanner, with sorrow in his eyes, he couldn't see clearly, everything was blurred in front of him. He saw all the colors blending with each other. He felt dizzy, pretty dizzy indeed. He held his head in his arms, he had a terrible headache. The last thing he heard was his name called out, in a frantic tone and passed out soon after that….

'Gibson, Gibson!' Chiro and Jinmay surrounded the unconscious simian. They were so worried about him.

'Oh no! He lost all his power!' Jinmay cried.

'In a couple of minutes, all the team and the allies will also lose all their energy and may pass out too.'Chiro said, in a desperate tone.

He received a call from the team's Mechanic Wizard, Otto, which made him more desperate and hopeless: 'Chiro, I need to recharge, I-I ca-n't h-h-hold on, I-I-I j-jus-t c-can't! 'And heard nothing more.

He called out his name sadly several times and said, as if he were about to cry: 'He fainted, too!'

Soon after that, Jinmay also passed out saying: 'I can't hold on anymore!'

Then, he looked around him to find all his allies fainting, to hear Antauri, the second-in-command saying 'I'm sorry, monkey team!' and faint.

He couldn't hold on anymore, he cried 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' in a loud voice; he didn't even imagine he was going to scream that loud one day. His hopeless scream echoed around the battlefield, around the fainting allies, around the approaching army. Now, there was only one hope: The Power Primate….

'Nova!' Sprx was shocked as he saw her manning the controls. He stood there quietly, spying at her as she looked at the many screens in front of her, each one showed one side of the battlefield, each one showed fainting allies and formless about to attack them. One of the screens showed a desperate Chiro fighting the army with the power primate, he looked so tired and about to pass out. He wished to see the expression on her face, would it be sadness, worry, anxiety or HAPPINESS?He only saw the back of her head as she sat on the armchair. He saw her head moving, staring at the many buttons. _'She joined Skeleton King! How could that be possible? She must have informed him of our plan and every other detail he wasn't supposed to know. It can't be_' he thought. He couldn't confront her or even enter the room to stop her. The situation made him feel as if he was about to make a choice, a choice between Nova and the team, no, not the team but the entire universe! Now he was the only one left to end this farce, all his allies had fallen, except for Chiro, who used the power primate to fight and was about to faint as well . The fate of the universe was now in his hand, only by pressing a button and stopping the formless producing machine! His choice was clear, he didn't even have to think about it, for this is and will remain his choice in such case till his last day. His love for her was more powerful than any other feeling he had, feeling that could urge him to end this massacre and save his friends. He loved her so much that his love for her controlled his thoughts and choices. After taking his suicidal move, having the dare to enter the castle alone, without even informing any other team comrade about it. After taking his decision to get rid of Skeleton King, once and to eternity, her presence stops him. He knew he might choose to join Skelton King if this was the only way to remain by her side. He knew she was his choice. Only because he loved her but time didn't help him to confess his love to her. All these thoughts crossed his mind in seconds until he saw her pressing one of the buttons, a red one. Then, she got up and started looking at the screens. The room had one other door opposite to the one from which he was peeking, it was shut. There were also several pieces of metal and iron thrown in the room, these reminded Sprx with the debris of the warriors Skeleton King sent in the army. 'They weren't of a quite big number, formless were much more.' Sprx recalled, 'If so, we all would've been doomed!' He had a suspicious feeling again. Suddenly, he saw something that cut his thoughts…

He saw Mandarin entering from that door, with an evil frown on his face and sneaking behind Nova. Sprx tried to be as quite as possible so that no one discovers his presence. He saw Mandarin drawing some sort of a hammer and aiming it above Nova's head, who was looking at the main screen and didn't notice his evil attempt. Sprx's eyes widened from shock _'She was on our side all the time! I can't let Mandarin touch her!' _He thought. (**I'm not that good in writing fighting scenes so sorry if you're not satisfied with them )** Mandarin was about to strike his hammer into Nova's head, just to be attacked by Sprx's move magna ball blazer, which made him magnetic to attract the metal debris of the warriors. Unfortunately, Mandarin got up quickly and turned to fight Sprx, who charged his magnets at him.

Nova turned in shock to see Sprx and Mandarin as they were fighting each other. 'Sprx!' She exclaimed frantically as she joined the fight against Mandarin. Mandarin got some blasts, punches, strikes in the wall till he fell on some black goo. He seemed as if he were going to surrender. He could hardly move. He seemed as if he were suffering a lot of pain.

'Give up, Mandarin!' Sprx ordered him as he transformed into his original hands and stood in front of the lying simian. To Sprx's and Nova's surprise, he got up swiftly, drew his laser glove, grabbed the red simian and thrusted it into his back. **(The same thing happened to Antauri in I,Chiro, if you couldn't get it, but this time the weapon remained thrusted in Sprx's back) **Mandarin acted being powerless and unconscious, so that they don't expect such action from him.

Sprx gave out a painful scream, which worried Nova even more and more 'Let him go, please!' She cried.

Mandarin tormented him even more and gave one of his evil laughs 'Oh no, I won't let go of your dear Sprx till you obey me' and laughed even more.

His laugh was interrupted by Nova who seemed to cry 'I-I'll obey, but don't hurt him please!'

'No, Nova d-don't l-listen t-to him,' he gave another pathetic, painful scream which tore Nova's heart into pieces and continued his sentence 'the f-fate of the u-universe is in y-your h-hands!' he could hardly speak as Mandarin tortured him even more.

'No, Sprx, you're more important than the entire universe, to me I-I love you more than the entire universe!' She wailed and said in a serious tone: 'what do you want, Mandarin?'

'Nothing more than switching on the clone factory and surrendering to your fate' he said as he laughed evilly and tormented Sprx again. He gave another piteous scream.

She quickly approached the red button and said 'I'll do nothing till you let him go!'

He dropped the red unconscious simian on the firm ground with a thud, 'If you don't press that button and surrender now, you'll not see his face again!' he said in a threatening tone. He looked at Sprx, who lied unconsciously on the ground and said 'The best way to force someone to do something against his/her will is to compel him/her using her biggest fear or biggest love as in this case!' and as he was beginning to laugh Sprx got up and attacked him. The attack was so powerful that one of the walls collapsed and Mandarin fell out of the control room in one of the halls of the castle. The castle resembled the citadel of bone in its construction; its halls were also spiral-shaped with hollow space in the center **(Remember the citadel of bone in ep14 The Skeleton King, the castle's interior was the same, except that in the citadel the center was filled with formless, the center in the castle is hollow, like a pit of doom)**

Sprx got out of the control room to finish on him, Nova ran after him, he hurled a magnetic ball at him, which caused Mandarin to fall in the hollow space in the center, to fall to his doom. Sprx stared at the center and fainted on the edge of the hall, badly injured in the back.

Nova rushed to him, and called his name frantically. She took him in her arms tightly and wailed 'Please Sprx wake up, please! Tell me you're fine! It's all my fault!' You endangered yourself to rescue me from Mandarin and ended up in this condition, if any bad thing happened to you, I'll never forgive myself, never!' She tried contacting the rest of the team to save Sprx but it was no use, she thought: '_This place is jamming my signals, there must be some solution. The Power Primate may help me contact them. It helped Chiro contact us when he was imprisoned in the pit of doom, we used the power primate we had to help Chiro defeat his clones. We all have the power primate within us_. _Now, it's time for this power to be used….._

**What happened to the rest of the team, will they survive fighting the army? Did they lose before Nova was able to off the machine? Will Sprx be okay or he's lost forever? Will Nova be able to contact the Hyper Force to save him? All these questions will be answered in the next chapter, thanks for reading plzz review favorite and follow ^_^**


	3. Ep55: Hyper Force To The Rescue

**Before starting this chapter, there are a few points I would like to discuss with you: **

**1****st****: In Skeleton King's castle, there is a formless minions factory, inside this factory there is a formless minions producing machine, not a clone factory as mentioned in the 2****nd**** chapter (This what happens when you watch Versus Chiro before writing :P)**

**2****nd****: I'm not that good in writing fighting scenes, so expect me writing things like (they fought the enemies, they punched the formless, etc.) Besides, these scenes take a lot of time, just like in the episodes everyone makes nearly two attacks, sometimes one teammate get attacked, another teammate rescues him/her and attacks those enemies. So, please imagine that these fighting scenes took more time.**

**3****rd****: I would like to inform you that reviews motivate me. I begin writing the next chapter after getting the first review for the last chapter. If I don't get reviews, I'll be too late to write the next chapter and publish it. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**4****th****: Please don't be annoyed if I did any mistake while writing (such as clone factory in the 2****nd**** chapter) This is my first story here and I'm not used to writing stories, so feel free to advise me if there is something wrong. **

**Are you eager to know what happened to Nova & Sprx? Are you eager to know what happened to the monkey team? Just keep on reading and you'll discover:**

**EP55: Hyper Force to the Rescue **

Chiro continued fighting the army, with the power primate. He wondered _'I've never thought I was able to stay for such a long time fighting without taking a break or even sleeping. I'm certain that the power primate gave me this energy and power. Well, I hope this energy lasts till the war is over, or at least till this perpetual army comes to an end.' _Unfortunately, this didn't happen. After some more time, Chiro was about to pass out. After all, fighting such an army alone wasn't an easy thing. Actually, it was an impossible thing. Defeating such amount of formless and warriors by one person will be irrational, or in more Gibsonical terms: **ILLOGICAL!** Luckily, he began to faint when Nova pressed the button and turned that minion factory off. He fainted without realizing that the army has ceased, without finding that the first level of rescuing the universe from darkness is finally over, and the result is to their benefit, not against it. Yes, they were the winners of this war, for now.

He woke up, expecting to be trapped in a cell, killed or suffering any other bad, unfortunate thing. He found himself in the sick bay, surrounded by Jinmay and Gibson. 'What? How did I get in here? Did we win?' He asked, startled.

'Even though I had to recharge, I managed to wake up and recharge Jinmay,' Gibson couldn't complete his sentence as he was interrupted by Jinmay

Jinmay interrupted the blue simian saying: 'We tried to wake you up outside but we failed, you were very tired!'

'What about the formless army, Skeleton King, what about the war?' He asked as he got up from the bed he was lying on.

'We are the winners!' Jinmay replied in a happy tone.

'Somehow the formless producing machine was shut down, there were no formless to attack us while we were unconscious. However, the war didn't end yet.' Gibson informed Chiro and this decreased his happiness.

'Oh! Don't be so negative Gib, Skeleton king might have run out of formless, or the black yucky ooze they are made of.' Otto said as he entered the sickbay. 'Hey Chiro, how are ya?'

'Fine, I guess I need a two-year vacation to recover my energy.' The 14-year old leader joked.

'I forgot telling you Chiro, I managed to detect Antauri's and Otto's locations with the scanners and bring them here.' Gibson said.

'We have some bad news: our scanners can't detect them.' Antauri said in the doorway of the sickbay.

'Detect who?' Chiro wondered as he ran to him.

'Sprx and Nova.' Antauri replied. Chiro was shocked.

All of them went out of the sick bay in confusion. 'Can't you sense their presence?' Chiro asked.

'No, I can't.' He replied sorrowfully.

'They might be in trouble.' Otto said frantically.

'They are.' Antauri said as he started meditating. 'I believe they are trying to contact us with the power primate, I just can't reach them.'

'Yeah, me too, I think there is something with the power primate.' Chiro replied.

'Perhaps if we merge our powers and try to contact them together, we might find them.' Antauri suggested.

'Well, let's go for it.' Otto said.

So, they merged their powers together by joining hands **(Remember Ep4 Magnetic Menace)** to find the missing simians. They got a faint answer, they could hardly hear it: 'We're in trouble, please help us!' Antauri quickly responded: 'Nova, where are you?' Her reply: 'In the castle.' was the last thing they heard before losing the connection.

'Is it just me or she was crying?'Chiro wondered. 'Anyway, we're heading for the castle.'Chiro completed his sentence.

'I'm confused, why would Nova and Sprx go to the castle?'Otto asked.

'To turn off the formless minions producing machine, as I said.' Gibson said.

'But, Gib you didn't say that Sprx and Nova turned it off!' Otto said.

'Well, I said the machine was turned off by somebody, and since this really was the reason behind our temporarily victory, I would say that I was right.' Gibson replied.

'However, it's very unwise to do such an action without informing us.' Antauri said.

'We need a bright plan, now!'Chiro said as the Super Robot approached the castle.

'Based on our contact with Nova, we come to know that Sprx is in trouble as she was sobbing and we couldn't hear his voice. This means that we won't be able to fight Skeleton King now, we also need to get some rest to recover the energy lost during the battle and we aren't ready for the final level of the war yet. According to this information, our plan will be sneaking into the castle, finding Sprx and Nova and going out.'

'That's pretty easy!' Cheered Otto.

'No, my friend, sneaking into the castle won't be easy at all. We all have to be very alert, since we don't intend to fight Skeleton King and we aren't even ready.' said Antauri.

'Land the Super Robot there (pointing at some place on the main screen) No one must notice us!' Chiro commanded.

So, they landed the super robot, made sure no one could see it and prepared to exit. 'We must hurry!' Gibson said while getting out of the super robot. They flew with their rocket packs in the fastest speed they could ever fly, trying to be as quite as possible. They descended at the entrance and entered the castle. They walked through the halls of the castle.

'Wow! The interior of this castle is just the same as the citadel of bone.' Chiro whispered.

'I agree with you Chiro, but in the citadel of bone, the center contained formless minions, here the center contains one's doom.' Gibson said.

'Looks like many formless were smashed here, all the halls are filled with goo stains.' Otto said as he was looking at the walls.

'Well, all the credit goes to Sprx and Nova.' Gibson replied.

'Yeah! They did a great job pounding the formless in here.'Chiro said.

'Let's focus on the positive side of this, since there are no formless minions or guards, no one will stand in our way which will make us faster to find Sprx and Nova and faster to sneak out of this place. Now let's stop talking and focus on finding them.' Antauri said. They obeyed him and kept walking till they reached some room labeled as the control room.

'According to my calculations, this is where the buttons controlling the formless producing machine are found. They must've entered here to deactivate the machine.' Gibson said while staring at the closed door.

'Let's enter. Hyper Force Go!' Chiro commanded as he kicked the door open 'Lightning kick!'

They entered the room. To their shock, the only thing it contained was debris! Goo and several pieces of broken metal and glass were scattered in the room. One of the walls was collapsed. They also saw Mandarin's glove lying on the ground. 'How can Skeleton King not discover all this damage? Is he nuts to this degree?' Chiro asked, doubtfully.

'I believe it's a trap.' Gibson replied.

'Trap or not! We've to go rescue them.' Antauri said as he passed through the collapsed wall.

They followed him through the wall and the hall to end up finding Nova holding an unconscious Sprx while wailing. They ran towards her. 'Stop wailing Nova, we came right after your call. Besides, he seems alright.' Otto said.

'No, he's not alright' Nova sobbed as she turned him. All of them looked at his back, there was a giant injury on his back (Remember the one Antauri had in I, Chiro b4 sacrificing himself, this one is just the same, except for it being much much **(Repeated intentionally)** deeper and caused much more damage in his system)

'This explains the presence of Mandarin's glove in the control room.' Gibson said.

'Will he be okay? W-will you be able to f-fix him?' Nova asked him, sobbing.

Gibson looked at Sprx, his injury was so deep that he wasn't even sure that they will be able to fix him. Nova was in a piteous state already, if he told her the fact that he's not sure, that would make her state much worse. He decided to lie. He wasn't that good in lying, especially when one of his beloved ones is endangered, he, or any other team comrade, can't hold their nerves from expressing their worry. But in this case, he had to fake being hopeful and positive. He hesitated for a moment and then said: 'Of course we can and we will, first we must get out of here.' And carried the injured Sprx with Nova and started heading out of the place rapidly. The rest of the team followed them rapidly.

Unfortunately, Gibson's expectation was right, it was a trap. As they were leaving, an army of formless attacked them and surrounded them. It was a very big army and contained many of those metallic warriors. Chiro, Antauri and Otto tried their best to fight, but they were already exhausted. After some time, they were knocked out and kidnapped by the Skeleton King. Luckily, Gibson, Nova and Sprx managed to escape the castle while the rest of the team was fighting.

They rushed to the super robot, to the sick bay to be more accurate and laid Sprx's unconscious body on the bed. A frantic Nova stood right beside the bed while Gibson started figuring out what was wrong with Sprx. 'Um, Nova, I would like to remind you that it's Otto who does the repairing, not me,' he didn't want to despair Nova so he continued, unsure of his capability to do it, 'Anyways I'll try my best to fix him but please don't blame if my try proves failure, I'm the Chief of Science here, not Mechanics.' And started repairing Sprx and Nova remained standing beside him, filled with anxiety and worry while watching him.

'Where am I?' Chiro wondered as he woke up. Everything looked blurry in front of him. He tried to move his hands to rub his eyes only to realize that they were, along with his feet, chained to the walls of the castle. He tried to free himself and break away these chains, but they glowed and passed a very powerful electric current into his body, which made him scream in pain.

Skeleton King appeared in front of him and made these chains torment him even more and laughed evilly: 'Very soon, all Shuggazoom will suffer my wrath but after I get rid of you, Chosen One you and your filthy primates once and for all, no one will ever dare to stand in my way after knowing how you ended. You will set an example of the destiny of who stands in my way.'

Antauri, who was beside Chiro and Otto and was tormented too replied: 'No, we will win and you will either return to the dark ones portal or face your permanent doom.'

'On what basis are you saying this, Antauri? You and your chosen one are chained up in my castle, your allies are knocked out outside; there is nothing expected from them and you Super Robot is escaping my attacks. Tell me your reasons behind this sentence. You'll never win, I assure you.' He replied and increased the voltage passing from the chains to their bodies that the three of them started screaming in pain. Obviously, he wanted them to die from torture. He stayed staring at them, enjoying their pathetic scene, until Skeleton King Droid (He apparently got it repaired after being resurrected) appeared, informing it that the super robot has flown out of sight and that it's heading far away from Shuggazoom. Skeleton King growled at this news. 'You think you can distract me from conquering Shuggazoom and obliterating all the life forms in it, you despicable Super Robot?' And ordered his droid: 'Follow this piece of junk in the outer space, and make sure you annihilate it. Don't think you're free, citizens, I shall return to eliminate you!'

With that he headed out of the cell, but the team's torture continued; either tormented with electrical chains or chased through the cosmos and they had no choice but to hang on and tolerate the pain. They had to annihilate Skeleton King once and for all; even if they had to sacrifice their lives to let this happen. They had to sustain his anguish and wrath till they get rid of him. He reached a room containing an enormous screen, showing the Super Robot trying to escape by flying towards meteors, planetoids and planets to disrupt him and get him out of their way. 'I'm well used to this trick you foolish primates think you can fool me again by distracting me to chase your robot while you sneak in here and free the others! I won't let this happen!' and turned to his droid, 'I want you and my minions to search this citadel for any trace of these filthy primates and inform me if you come across something, I'm sure you will as my faith that Shuggazoom will be doomed!' So they ignored the Super Robot to fly freely into the space, out of sight and reach.

Before Skeleton King starts attacking the Super Robot:

'Only a couple of minutes more and he will be fully repaired, if my calculations are right.' Gibson announced to Nova while he joined some of Sprx's wires.

'Will he wake up?' Nova asked him, appearing more relieved.

'He's supposed to. Now, go to the scanners and make sure if Skeleton King hasn't taken advantage of our condition and is attacking the city while I…. ' and as he was going to continue his sentence they both felt the Super Robot shaking and falling on the firm ground causing an eerie thud as it crashed into the ground. Nova quickly got to her feet and so did Gibson 'We're being attacked. We won't be able to stand his powerful attacks nor fight back with the absence of the rest of the team.' Gibson said, worried.

'I can handle it. I'll distract him and head out of Shuggazoom so that no innocent citizens suffer and lose their lives while you continue repairing Sprx.' Nova said in her regular, more of a stern tone which was quite different from that of the frantic, piteous Nova the team had found in the castle.

'Nova wait.' Gibson called after her to find that she was already gone and to realize that her decision was correct, in the current time.

Nova rushed to the command center to fly the Super Robot out of Shuggazoom. It was then that she realized that it was her first time to pilot the Super Robot on her own. However, she ignored the whole idea and kept on controlling the Super Robot and flew out of sight among the planetoids, meteors, meteorites, asteroids, planets and much other stuff in the cosmos. She tried to merge with these different rocks in order to be unnoticeable by him. That turned out to be pretty hard for her, being her first attempt to pilot such an enormous ship like the Super Robot. She crashed into many rocks, but managed to get hold of the robot and fly again. Unfortunately, she was about to sigh when The Castle suddenly appeared and charged a lot of missiles at the super robot, they were so fast that Nova couldn't avoid them. They hit the super robot with great force, causing it to shake and go farther into the deep space that seemed endless, Nova got up from the ground and took advantage of being far and fled the Super Robot out of sight. After a few minutes of flying in space with no destination, she slowed the Super Robot a bit, looked at the scanners to find that the citadel was no longer approaching: 'Finally, he lost us.' She sighed. _'He must have thought that we might repeat Chiro's trick again and sneak into the castle, leaving him to deal with the robot. _(Apparently, they told her the whole story after winning against SK)_ I think we're safe here. I'd better go check Sprx and Gibson.'_ She thought, relieved.

She got up from her place and walked towards the sickbay when she felt the robot shaking violently. She ran towards the scanner, falling a few times in the way and looked at the scanner. Her eyes widened from shock 'An asteroid belt, that's all what we need.' She tried to fly the super robot away but was only knocked to the wall in the process; the robot was shaking violently that everything went round and Nova was struck into many walls. It was hit by many asteroids from all the sides. _'If only Sprx were here, we wouldn't have faced all this pain.' _Nova thought as she managed to get up and take hold of the controls. She found an enormous asteroid approaching; its size was much bigger than the Super Robot. She grabbed the controls and focused on getting the super robot away but was too late. The asteroid collided very badly into the Super Robot; Nova devoted all her power to take hold of the controls again, but the robot was shaking violently that she harshly collided into many walls, causing her to pass out, leaving no one to control the super robot or escape the asteroid belt…..

**Such a long chapter, I didn't even expect it to be that long. And sorry for being late to write it. Thanks for reading. Please review, favorite and follow, I'll be very grateful if you do so. I'll try my best to post the next chapter today or tomorrow. XD **


	4. Ep56: Friend Or Foe Part I

**Hey guys, here's the 4th chapter/ episode of my story: Friend or Foe : Allie or Enemy. My thanks for all who've read, reviewed, faved and followed. Please review for this one too. Now, go read this chapter and discover what happened to the Hyper Force:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SRMTHFG! If it was mine it would've been more that 20 seasons by now!**

**EP56: Friend or Foe : Allie or Enemy (part I)**

Nova woke up to find herself in the sickbay. She was so exhausted to move or even speak; she even couldn't open her eyes completely, her vision was blurry. However, she could hear Sprx beside her asking: 'Is she alright? When will she wake up?' She was very happy and relieved to hear his voice and know that he's fine, and heard Gibson's reply: 'Apparently, she was only knocked out due to the last crash she suffered. She had only a few bruises, she's fine now and will wake up soon, there is nothing to worry about.' She tried her best to open her eyes, but failed miserably and drifted to sleep again without being able to inform any one that she woke up for these few moments.

After a while, she woke up again, her vision wasn't blurry anymore and she felt being vigorous and ready to work, because of this, she lifted her head only to find Sprx seated on a chair right beside the bed she was sleeping on, sleeping. She felt something is wrong with him, since he's not snoring as she's used to. And how did she know that he **always** snores? Probably because of him sleeping (and snoring) in **ALL** Mr. Hal Gibson's lectures and her not paying attention to the so-called important lecture, as described by the blue simian, and watching the red simian as he snored beside her (Is it just me or Nova was mostly beside Sprx in the 52 episodes we've watched so far?), or deep in thought (Who knows she may be thinking about him :P) However, we all, Spova fans, know she kept an eye on him during the whole show and vice versa of course. She called him a few times to wake up from this unusual slumber, as she described it, but he didn't respond. She discovered that he was holding her hand _'Why didn't I notice this before?'_ she wondered. She tried to get her hand off his grip, in order to wake him up, but failed in both things (getting her hand off his grip and waking him up), obviously he was holding her hand tightly. Now she became worried, first he's not snoring and now he's not waking up.

So, she started shaking his arm whose grip was holding her hand tightly and calling him in more-of aloud, frantic tone. She swiftly jumped off the bed she was sitting on and shook his arm violently while calling him frantically: 'Sprx, wake up, what's wrong?' Then, she said on the verge of tears: 'Sprx, please wake up, tell me you're okay, please!'

His silence was the ultimate answer that made her grab his hand to check his pulse, as she was about to do it he got up from his seat with a long, sarcastic grin drawn across his face and said in a flirty tone: 'I was just kidding, I wanted to see how much you cared about me, my princess.' And raised his arm to shield his face, though completely aware that even his Magna-field Shied won't be able to protect him from Nova's fists of fury.

As expected, Nova growled at him, while transforming her normal fists into her big yellow fists with a pink trim, saying: 'You contemptible, you despicable, you bastard…'while charging her fists at him. She was going to slam him out of the sickbay, maybe even out of the entire Super Robot when he made a cute-looking puppy face, which she liked secretly, so that she takes pity on him. Well, that worked for the 1st time, as she saw his face, she recalled the tears she cried when he was injured, she remembered the worry and depression she felt upon knowing his life was endangered. So, she deactivated her fists, gave him one last glare, trying her best to seem angry and full of fury, and headed out of the room.

Sprx rushed at her saying, 'Nova, wait, I'm sorry!' but she ignored him. 'I swear I'm sorry, I promise I'll never act being dead again! Please!' He called after her, expecting ignorance. When he made sure she was out of sight, most probably in the Command Center or her room, he started blaming himself: 'Oh! I messed up, again. Why do I always act like a jerk? Why did I miss this chance? Couldn't I just ask her whether she was okay? Why didn't I say that I was worried on her? WHY? It couldn't have ended up like this!' and started slapping his forehead, saying: 'Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!'

Luckily, Nova didn't go to the command center or her room as he guessed, actually, she hid in a dark corner right beside the sickbay entrance, wanting to hear his reaction, and she heard it. When he finished blaming himself, she prepared to sneak out of that corner to the command center, only to be stopped by the Super Robot's violent shaking, sending her into that dark corner again, but this time into its wall with great force. The robot continued its violent shakes, throwing Sprx out of the sickbay, slamming him into the hall's wall, right in front of Nova's corner. _'Damn whatever force behind this! He isn't supposed to know that I'm spying at him.' _She got up from her corner and rushed at him, lending him a hand and asked: 'Are you okay?'

He took her hand and replied sarcastically: 'Never felt better, I know you can't bear seeing me injured or endangered, dolly.'

And the result was her glaring at him, letting his hand and heading towards the command center rapidly saying in a sharp, serious tone: 'Thank the attacker for saving you from my fury.'

He rushed after her saying in his usual sarcastic tone: 'You're right, thanks evil one for revealing the truth to me!'

She stopped her pace and turned at him, hoping the robot doesn't shake again and with curiosity in her bubblegum pink eyes and asked: 'What truth?'

He replied: 'C'mon Nova, you know exactly what I mean, don't act as if you don't get it.'

She glared at him, crossed her arms and said: 'Just tell me what truth?'

He began to panic _'Why do I always put myself in trouble? I can't tell her that I know that she was spying at me!'_ and replied: You know, Nov, never mind it for now, the robot is under attack, we'll settle it later.' And with that excuse he fled to the command center, and she followed him.

They entered the command center to find that the castle found them and is launching many attacks at them, Skeleton King knew that they didn't repeat Chiro's trick. 'Where were the both of you all this time? We're under attack since the last ten minutes, won't you ever take any responsibility?' Gibson said, ready to give one of his long lectures.

Gibson's scolding approach was what welcomed them in to the command center, only to be stopped by Sprx before telling any of his long lectures: 'Right, Brainstrain, we're under attack, which means there is no time to lecture us.' He ran towards the controls and launched the mega missiles at the castle and started fighting back.

During this, Nova scolded Gibson saying: We weren't slow at all, don't you know to how many walls we were slammed? Besides you're the one who's wasting time blaming and scolding us.' And turned to help Sprx, who was firing at the castle.

Gibson informed them loudly: 'According to my readings, this castle resembled the citadel of bone in…'

Sprx interrupted him, firing the eye beams at the castle, trying his best not to hold on so that he won't be knocked on the floor or slammed into the wall 'Just spit it out!'

'According to my calculations, they are attempting to kidnap us and then absorb us with these tentacle-like structures,' Pointing at few, thin and tiny tentacle-like structures on the main screen, 'These will thicken and extend long enough to capture us. After they've kidnapped us completely, they'll absorb us into the castle!' Gibson informed 'and our attacks aren't helping, we ought to activate the hyper boost to escape.'

'No, brainstrain, if we wanna save the rest of the team we gotta go with the flow, and escape later. I'll pretend as if we're running low on power and our attacks are pretty weak and useless, so that they expect our defeat, and while we are being absorbed we sneak into the castle and set them free, you know we won't be able to fight and can't use all our weapons in their absence. We'll leave enough fuel in the robot to be able to escape easily from the castle when we return with them. We've to seize this chance.'

For the first time, Gibson agrees with Sprx's plan, He realized that it's the only way they could save their comrades before it's too late. 'In more human terms, Wow! I never thought that you have such a bright brain, Sprx.' he praised his teammate for his first smart plan.

Before Sprx could reply Nova cheered him up saying: 'I always knew you're smart but your intelligent side appears only when we're endangered.'

Sprx was dumbfounded at her sentence, he wondered: '_Did she really say that? That's impossible! I must be dreaming!' _and started pinching his cheek to make sure he's not in a dream.

Nova, surprised by his silence, said: 'C'mon Sprx, let's put your plan into action!' and went to her bubble chair.

Sprx immediately launched some weak, un-effective missiles at the citadel, as if the powers were too low or draining to fire a stronger missile or the lazatron fury (hope dat's da correct spelling :P), being one of the Super Robot's most powerful attacks. Gibson's calculations were right, these structures began to thicken and lengthen long enough to reach the robot and grab its foot. Sprx spent a quite few effort to fight these structures and escape their grip, so that they think they got advantage over the Hyper Force and started grabbing the robot's second foot, Sprx impressively controlled the super robot so that they act as if they were hardly struggling to get off these tentacles' grip. The tentacles continued grabbing the Super Robot's limbs and torso, and Sprx launched a few missiles at it to seem as if they want to escape. I (Gotta remind you, this is third person POV)can never deny, he could act perfectly, much better performance than the time when he acted being dead in the sickbay, maybe that extra energy boost he got upon hearing Nova's compliment was the cause behind that perfect act, no, not maybe, it must be the reason. As predicted by Gibson, these structures began absorbing the robot into the castle. This is the execution time. They had to wait until most of the robot was absorbed, because they had to fake being struggling all the time. When the robot's head was the only part left to absorb, they opened a very small entrance and got out from it, and sneaked into the castle. 'Remember, be quite and rapid to avoid failure.' Gibson warned both of them. Then, they entered the castle, they entered to face their unknown fate….

**Thanks for viewing plzz comment, rate and subscribe! Wait a second, this is fanfiction, not youtube, starts slapping forehead, just like Sprx 'Stupid Stupid Stupid!' Well, here the chapter ends, not the episode Friend or Foe, hope you've enjoyed it. And yes, I got the name from one of my beloved songs 'Friend or Foe' I also wanted to note that I didn't find this song normally while browsing songs, I found it while searching SPOVA stuff! And I liked it ever since. I just wanted to mention this fact to you even though it's useless :P However, the reason behind using this name is in the next chapter; I know this chapter don't match with the name at all. Actually it matches with the name 'The Perfect Actor' If this was an individual episode I would've given it this name, but it's not. I'm begging for reviews, please please please please review!, not getting reviews gives me the feeling as if my writing sucks! Especially cuz I'm pretty new here and got no confidence in my writing yet, after all, dat's my 1****st**** story. So, please after you read these lines review, even if you're bad at reviews, any compliment would make my day! Follow and stay tuned to be the 1st to read the next part of this episode. xD**


	5. Ep56: Friend Or Foe Part II

**I wanted to inform you guys, so that no one gets confused the Episode Friend or Foe has nothing to do with tATu 's song, I only thought that the name, not the song's lyrics, suited the episode pretty well. Another fact is that the episode's full name is Friend or Foe : Allie or Enemy, I wanted to clarify these facts to you. I also wanted to inform you that I'll continue writing SRMTHFG! Episodes till I reach the 63****rd**** episode, the last episode of the 6****th**** season, this is gonna be the ending of my story. I told you, this is the final battle between Skeleton King and the Hyper Force and someone will win and the other will be defeated and the decision lies in my hands! I won't give any hints or clues XD, guess it by yourselves or continue reading this story till the end. Now I'll leave you with the 2****nd**** part of the 56****th**** episode, Friend or Foe.**

**EP56: Friend or Foe : Allie or Enemy (Part II)**

As they entered the Castle and heard Gibson's warning they were welcomed by a bunch of formless minions, guarding the entrance.

'I should've shattered this machine into pieces, not only switched it off!' Nova said as she transformed her fists.

'I think we should smash those guards first, Nova.' Sprx replied while charging his magnetic ball at a few formless, smashing them into back ooze.

'There are too many to fight.' Gibson said anxiously. blasting two formless with his drills 'Laser Criss Cross' He said loudly while attacking them.

'There are never too many to fight!' Nova replied as she lunged at the formless and punched them into ooze with her fists 'Boom Boom Wake up!'

'Nova, I agree with Gibson, there are too many! Magna tingler blast!' Sprx replied as he attacked one formless.

'But we can't retreat you bunch of wimps!' Nova said rather annoyed and distracted enough for two formless guards to charge at her from her back.

'Nova, look out!' Sprx called out but was late, those formless attacked her, making her fall unconsciously to the ground. As they were going to finish on her Sprx launched his magnetic ball at them 'Magna ball blazer!' which obliterated them and rushed to Nova, while Gibson took both their backs.

'Nova, wake up! Don't worry me on you again!' Sprx said as he shook her gently. 'Gibson, find what's wrong with her while I hold the formless from attacking you two, Magna Ball Blazer.' and lunged at the formless.

Gibson transformed his hand into a recharger and recharged her, causing her to wake up again 'Are you alright?' He asked.

Nova was going to reply when she saw the formless attacking Sprx and slamming him into the wall. 'Sprx, No!' Nova called as she got up swiftly and charged at the formless which were going to attack his unconscious body with her fists 'Lady Tomahawk!' she called while beating them into ooze and stood in front of him protectively, ready for the next attack.

More & more formless surrounded the 3 simians. Gibson attacked three formless minions with his drills 'Spin Shocker!' but was shot to the ground by one other formless minion.

Nova was going to be attacked when Sprx got up and shot his magnetic ball at the formless 'Magna ball blazer!' he said loudly.

Gibson got up and said, 'Unfortunately, We won't be able to fight them.' As he attacked one formless minion.

'I did a slight alter in my plan, wanna hear it?' Sprx replied while charging at two formless with his magnets.

'What sort of slight alter did you do, Sprx?' Gibson replied, angrily.

'Well, brainiac, I kinda agreed with Nova when she said that she should've smashed it into pieces, really, this was my solo plan: to enter the castle and Magna ball blazer! smash this piece of junk into shreds. So, I'll Magna Tingler Blast! distract the formless while you two find your way to that factory. Magna ball blazer! Use your rocket packs to fly over them and I'll be right after ya.' Sprx said while attacking.

'But we don't have its location, Sprx!' Gibson complained while attacking one minion.

'Use your scanner you barinstrain!' Sprx replied as he lunged at one formless minion.

'We have trackers set on our teammate, that's how we Laser criss cross! Know their location, we have no trackers set on the clone factory you idiot!' Gibson replied.

'We might reach it if we keep going, we found the control Boom Boom wake up! room easily, it won't be hard to find.' Nova replied as she activated her rocket pack.

Gibson activated his rocket pack as well and flew above the minions' reach and called to Sprx Are you sure you can deal with them?'

'Yeah! I'll only distract'em while you get out of sight, then I'll be right after ya!' Sprx replied.

They both flew out of sight, deep into those halls as Sprx charged at the minions 'Gyro-roll!'. Then, when he made sure both of them were out of sight threw his magnetic ball at them as a distraction, activated his rocket pack and flew in Nova's and Brainiac's direction.

**(Pant- finally- Pant- I wrote – the 1****st**** fight- Y the hell am I panting?)**

'It irrational to fly with no destination in such a dangerous place, traps can be anywhere!' Gibson complained while landing.

'Hey Gibson, if you have a better plan then say it, if not, then keep your mouth shut.' Nova said _'Why Sprx is late? He should have been with us by now. I hope nothing wrong has happened to him.' _She fidgeted while thinking.

'Don't worry, Nova, Sprx will come now!' Gibson smirked (Anti-Gibson move :P)

'Worry, who said that I'm worried?' Nova said.

'According to psychology, a person fidgets when he's feeling impatient about something or somebody taking lots of time or more than estimated. This is because_' Gibson was going to start his long psychology lecture when he was interrupted.

'When will you ever talk in the short form, brainstrain? At least it will be easier for us to understand!' Sprx said as he appeared in front of them, which made Nova appear relieved.

'What about we focus on finding this factory first? We have no time to argue!' Gibson said _'Hope he agrees with me, my mind can't calculate a scientifical answer supporting me. Perhaps if I say_'_

'Snap out of it! We have a factory to eliminate and teammates to rescue.' Sprx told Gibson, who was deep in thought and followed Nova, who, being the 3rd in command, took the lead.

'Um…Thanks!' Sprx said as he walked on Nova's side, who seemed to be annoyed. Probably because of Gibson's realization that she was worried about Sprx.

'For what?' Nova replied as she raised her bubblegum pink eyes at him.

'For your compliment.' Sprx replied, his onyx eyes were now looking at her bubblegum pink eyes.

'Well, Sprx, whatever I said was no compliment.' She replied in a quiet, soothing voice.

'But I'm not smart or intelligent, I hate science, books, experiment and everything else related to that field, how did you describe me as intelligent?' He replied, doubtfully.

'First, I didn't say that you're intelligent, I said that you have an intelligent side; sometimes it takes over you, such as today and sometimes it doesn't; but at both cases it's and will always remain there in you. And second, intelligence isn't about learning books, performing experiments or anything like that. No, intelligence is having the wit, the ability to react and your reaction proves a very good, smart outcome.' She replied.

'I don't get it!' Sprx replied, puzzled.

'It's like when you plan something, and your plan turns out pretty well, like what you did today. Or when you're asked a question, a question that requires intelligence, not information and you tell the right answer.' She replied happily.

'B-but didn't you say before that I'm the dumb monkey?' he inquired

'Yes, I did, but that's because you were on your dumb side that day.' She snickered.

'Um….Nova, there is s-something I wanna get off my chest for a long time.' He said nervously, drops of sweat can be seen rolling down his face.

'What is it, Sprx?' She replied, her eyes deeply looking into his.

'N-Nova, I-I I- (more drops of sweat rolled down his face) I_' One Formless Minions launched an attack at him, he dodged it and attacked it back, obliterating it into black ooze. Another one took advantage of his distraction and tried to attack him, only to be stopped by Nova's fists.

More and more formless surrounded the three of them, until Gibson pointed at a door happily while shooting laser at one of the minions, 'We've reached our destination: The formless factory!'

'Can your drills open the door?' Sprx inquired while charging at one of them.

'Yes, I believe I can!' Gibson replied while looking at one of his drills.

'So go for it! I and Nova will distract the formless, you go open the door.' Sprx commanded while dodging an attack. After all, it was his plan, and he was the only one who came up with ideas that day.

Gibson obeyed Sprx, for his belief that his idea is right, and approached that giant, enormous door and figured out how to open it: 'According to my calculations, if my drills unscrewed the door's hinges and Sprx and Nova blasted it with their cynic twin attack, then it will be opened, which means the probabilities of our victory increases.' And with that, he unscrewed the hinges and called for Sprx and Nova, who were busy fighting the formless: 'Sprx, Nova we need your help here!'

Hearing his call, Sprx and Nova turned towards Gibson, who said, 'The hinges are now unscrewed, all we need is your cynic twin attack, I'll hold the formless off while you perform it.' and turned to the formless.

Sprx charged his magnets at the door, saying: 'Electro Vibra Force!' And at the same moment, Nova charged her fists at the door and said: 'Sting-ring!' Their attack was powerful enough to open the door. Both entered, and called for the blue simian, who was followed by many formless minions.

Gibson responded and entered the factory, and as he entered, Sprx and Nova shut the door behind him, allowing no creature to enter. They looked at the factory, at the enormous amounts of ooze that were there, at the no. of minions made each second, at the danger that was being produced….at the menace that threatened the cosmos!

**So, here ends the 5****th**** chapter but not the episode friend or foe. Once again, the reason behind the name isn't indicated here either. A surprise awaits, but I'm not gonna reveal it! And don't blame me for the short Spova part, I don't feel it's the correct time and place for the big confession but it felt quite cute when Nova told Sprx that he has an intelligent side, or is it just me? Anyway, more Spova parts are also coming, but this depends on you only. Yes! Only your reviews can motivate me to write…Nothing Else!**


	6. Ep56: Friend Or Foe Part III and last

**Sorry for the laaaaaaaaaate update, I stopped writing this story when the idea of my other story: 'The Spova Record!' came into my mind. So here's the last part of the episode Friend or Foe, not the last part of the story, ENJOY! Please review!**

**The Hyper Force *pointing at me*: She doesn't own us!**

**MISSsweety63: Thoughts r in italics, A/Ns are in bold (Should've mentioned dat in the 1****st**** chappy) **

**.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:. (My new border :P)**

**EP56: Friend or Foe : Allie or Enemy Part III**

They walked in the factory, Sprx was walking in the lead until he found somethings grabbing his arms and shoving him into a dark, obviously abandoned corner and putting its metallic hands over his mouth. It was Gibson and Nova and the dark corner was a cache until they decide their next step.

'Are you an idiot?' Gibson asked. 'How are you supposed to go to that enormous amount of formless without any plan or preparations? We'll be kidnapped in no time if you do so. Do you think that the 3 of us can defeat these unlimited formless? Don't you-'

'Gibson, stop it, you will lead them to us with your voice!' Sprx interrupted angrily, while getting up. 'What we gonna do?'

'There must be a way to shatter this place into shreds!' Nova wondered.

'I thought it was you who comes up with plans!' Hal teased.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

**I found many authors here including SRMTHFG! characters in their author notes, and I found it pretty funny, so: (If you find it annoying tell me)**

**Gibson: Hal? Please don't call me that!**

**MISSsweety63: No, I'm not teasing you, I'm saving ink!**

**Gibson: According to your scene while writing, you are typing in MS-word, ON YOUR LAPTOP!**

**MISSsweety63: Hehe saving the laptop's ink!**

***He slaps his forehead***

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

'And I got a splendid plan!' Sprx snickered.

'What is your so-called splendid plan?' Gibson asked angrily, not because of Sprx but because he tried his best to come up with a good plan but failed miserably and jealous, for him the fact that Sprx got better plans means that he's smarter, and he couldn't let that happen, at all cost.

'My plan is… WAIT TILL I COME UP WITH ONE!' Sprx said jokingly, although this really was his plan.

'Sprx! This is no kidding time, what are you up to?' Gibson said in irritation _'Why it's always Sprx who comes up with the brilliant plans?' _he thought.

'Um…. Brainiac, this is really my plan, I'm not kidding!' Sprx smirked.

'Sprx, could you please take these matters more seriously?' Gibson said, anger in his eyes.

'When you take it less seriously, Brainstrain!' Sprx teased.

'How many times did I tell you not to call me Brainstrain?' He replied.

'Hey Gibs, we're in a formless factory without a plan and you're complaining about you nickname!' Sprx teased.

Gibson glared at him as if he were planning to tear him into shreds.

'Could you please take these matters more seriously?' Sprx imitated Gibson voice.

With that, they started a fight, only to be stopped by Nova, who pointed at the machine as a spear of lighting was shot into it: 'Look!' She said: 'That's Chiro's spear!'

'According to my calculations, Chiro's spear produces more amount of energy.' Gibson, who stopped fighting to see the machine being attacked, commented.

'C'mon, Brainiac, who else would benefit from the machine's destruction? It must be Chiro!' Sprx argued with Gibson.

'Well, maybe it's not as bright as usual because he's probably tired, I mean, escaping such a castle isn't an easy thing.' Nova replied.

As the machine was attacked, a loud alarm went off, causing many formless as well as metallic guards appeared everywhere. 'Looks like The old bag o' bones was prepared for us!' Sprx said.

'Not for us, Sprx, for them!' Gibson said, pointing at Chiro, Antauri and Otto as they appeared from their cache, followed by thousands of minions.

'We gotta help'em' Nova said as she activated her fist.

'Not without a plan. According to my calculations, these formless are more than enough to bring us down, especially because they are already exhausted from the torture they faced.' Gibson argued, trying to come up with a plan.

'I got an idea, hey Gibson, got any of your bombs?' Sprx inquired cleverly.

'Yes, but why….u want to detonate the whole factory? This is very reckless, I won't approve any such plans.' Gibson said.

'We'll get out and you will throw it and rush out, set the countdown at five, 5 seconds are more than enough for ya to escape!' he replied.

'No, I'll not risk my life, I'm more important than to be detonated by a bomb!' Gibson replied angrily.

Now, Chiro, Otto and Antauri were attacked by the minions and were trying their best to escape, not fight, knowing the consequences of the last time they tried to fight, but were failing miserably.

'Gibson, we got no time, if I were able to operate it, I would've done it, C'mon, even if you were detonated,' Sprx smirked, 'the five of us will be free, which is a lot better than all of us kidnapped or dead, agree?' Sprx said.

'Ok, only for the sake of the team.' Gibson agreed with hesitation, _'I'm gonna regret it!'_ He thought while agreeing.

'For what else's sake would it be Gibson? Now I and Nova activate our rocket packs and warn them' Sprx replied, winking at Nova.

She glared at him and activated her rocket pack and flew into the center of the room, where the 3 comrades were surrounded by numerous minions, Sprx followed her.

They landed among the rest of their teammates, 'It's good to see you!' Chiro cheered while kicking one of the formless minions.

'How's it being kidnapped, kid?' Sprx said.

'Gibson is going to detonate this place, we gotta get out of here!' Nova said as she beat the life out of a few minions.

'But how? There are too many!' Otto said as he dodged some attacks.

'Perhaps some distraction can aid us.' Antauri suggested.

'Too easy, I'll handle it!' Sprx said as he used his magnets to distract the minions and guards again as the rest activated their jet packs and escaped, except for Nova, who remained with him, distracting the formless minions with her 'Sting Ring' attack, she didn't want to get the worries she felt last time when she began fidgeting and Gibson noticed her state. Sprx ended the fight by hurling a magnetic ball away, around which the formless minions gathered, and fled away with Nova.

They flew out of the factory, near the entrance to find a panting trio of Chiro, Antauri and Otto. Just then, an anxious Gibson appeared, warning: 'Fly away from the entrance or you'll be detonated! Five! Four!-'

Hearing his warning, they stopped panting instantly and flew again out of the place, into the halls that seemed endless, the only thing they had in mind was to avoid the effects of the bomb, not the fear of being lost in Skeleton King's castle.

'Three!'

'Two!'

'ONE! The detonation has BEGUN!'

As Gibson said that while flying, a violent explosion took place and an eerie crash was heard, loud enough to be heard by all the surrounding plants is they were inhabited, blowing all the halls that surrounded this factory, luckily, it didn't affect the Hyper Force, who stopped flying and landed to rest.

'I've never expected such an unwise solution from you Gibson.' Antauri criticized the plan.

'All the credit goes to Sprx, it was his plan to detonate the factory. Unfortunately, I was unable to figure out a better method to escape this factory. So, I had no choice but to follow his plan.' Gibson replied, causing Sprx to smirk in pride.

'Wow! So cool!' Chiro cheered.

'Yeah! It was so fun detonating this factory!' Otto said.

'Sorry for interrupting Sprx's plan appreciation day but we are lost inside the castle.' Gibson interrupted.

'Uh, Gibson, your scanner.' Nova replied.

'What is wrong with that?' Gibson said.

'Locate the way to free the Super Robot from absorption! We've enough energy to do that, don't we?' She replied angrily.

'If we use the hyper boost then we've got nothing to worry about!' Sprx reassured her.

'How did I forget about my scanner?' Gibson wondered as he operated his scanner to locate the Super Robot, and took the lead, Otto was looking at the scanner with a clueless look on his face, behind them Antauri and Chiro were chattering about something.

And most importantly, Sprx and Nova were left in the back, walking silently, until Sprx asked: 'Why did you stay when I said that I was going to distract them alone?'

'They were too many for you to distract, I also wanted to speed up the distraction process.' She replied. 'Now, my turn. What did you know because of the Robot's violent shake? You said that you're going to tell me!' _'Hope it's not that I spied on him when he was in the sickbay!' _She thought.

He cursed under his breath, _'Couldn't you ask any other question?' _He hesitated for a moment and then replied: 'When Skeleton King attacked the Super Robot and made it shake violently, I came to know that being knocked to the stuff and screens in the sickbay and slammed to the wall opposite to its door is much more painful than your punishment for my silly actions, and I thought your punishment was deadly, I turned to be wrong.'

She replied: 'But we were slammed into many walls before, why this time?'

'Don't know, but it felt very painful, I've never had this pain when I was knocked to any wall before.' He replied.

'Maybe you couldn't recover completely. Your injury wasn't that easy, was it? I forgot to ask, how did the asteroid belt end? What happened when you woke up?' She replied, but was worried.

'If you won't beat me to a gulp, I'll tell all the details.' He said.

She sighed, then said: 'Okay, I won't beat you to a gulp, but say.'

FLASHBACK: (He told her the whole story)

Sprx opened his eyes to find himself in the sickbay, to notice that the Super Robot shaking violently.

'What's goin' on? How did I get in here?'

'Finally you woke up. Are you alright? I think Skeleton King is firing missiles at the Super Robot, Nova is handling it.' Gibson said.

'Fine, I'm fine, but she's never done the piloting, where's the rest?' he said as he got up.

'Wait, I'm not done with you yet!' Gibson said as he saw Sprx getting up.

'Where's the rest of the team?' Sprx replied.

'Skeleton King kidnapped them, Sprx wait, for your health's sake!' Gibson warned, only to be ignored by Sprx.

'She must be in trouble! She can't do it!' Sprx said as he fell off the bed because of a violent shake and rushed to the command center, followed by Gibson.

They reached the command center to find the Super Robot flying inside an asteroid belt and Nova lying lifelessly in one corner, obviously she was knocked out in one of the violent shakes and was slammed into many walls and corners while being unconscious. Sprx rushed at her, saying: 'And you told me she's handlin' it!' He bent down and shook her gently, 'Nova, wake up!' but got no answer. He shook her again and said: 'Nova, c'mon, what's wrong?' He became worried on her and carried her anxiously to the sickbay.

'Sprx, wait! I can't do it!' Gibson, who failed in moving the Super Robot out of the asteroid belt called out and then followed Sprx to the sickbay.

They reached the sickbay, Sprx placed Nova gently on the bed and took her hand to check her pulse. He was also relieved when he saw that she was breathing. Gibson entered and said: 'Sprx, the asteroid belt, I can't stop it!'

'I'll handle it, just take care of Nova!' Sprx said as he headed out of the sickbay.

He ran again to the command center, was knocked to the wall several times in the process and reached the controllers. Being an expert pilot, he figured out how to fly the Super Robot out of it easily and quickly. Finding they were safe, he set the Super Robot on 'Auto Pilot' **(A/N I think this function is in the Super Robot, it only moves it, not defend it.) **and went to the sickbay, where Gibson was performing some checks on Nova to make sure she's fine.

'Is she fine?' Sprx asked frantically.

'Apparently, she's okay, I'll only do some checks to convince you. Now, you must take some rest, you seem exhausted. I also have to run a few checks on you as well.' Gibson didn't turn his face at Sprx; he remained reading the result shown on the screen.

'No, I'm okay, I'll wait here.' Sprx replied as he sat on a chair which happened to be beside the bed Nova was lying on (Well it was Nova who was placed that chair beside the sickbay bed :P) and took her hand while Gibson was running a few checks and scans on her. When Gibson finished, Sprx asked frantically: 'Is she alright? When will she wake up?'

Gibson replied: 'Apparently, she was only knocked out due to the last crash she suffered. She had only a few bruises, she's fine now and will wake up soon, there is nothing to worry about.'

Hearing this Sprx was relieved and his worries fainted a bit, enough to make him fall asleep and sound on that chair, holding her hand tightly.

He woke up when he felt her moving, he found that she wasn't awake yet. He knew she was going to wake up soon. So, he acted being dead in that chair…..

END OF FLASHBACK

'And you know the rest.' Sprx said with a grin.

'What made you think that I'll beat you to a gulp on hearing this?' Nova asked.

'I thought you'll get mad knowing that I, well, carried you!' Sprx said, grateful his fur is red.

His reply caused Nova to blush, she managed to hide it but was too late, as Sprx already noticed it. Her conscience said: 'See what your ridiculous actions made him think of you?' She shoved these thoughts away and said: 'I beat you to a gulp when you intend to annoy me, not save me, you've to expect me being grateful, not knocking you out!'

'If that's what you really feel then you're welcome and I'm ready to help you anywhen as long as you don't knock me to the wall, or even if you do so, it's worth it!' Sprx said in a flirty tone.

'Hey Sprx, do you have to be slammed to the wall daily?' Nova said on edge.

'No, no, I'm sorry but I wanna ask another question.' He replied.

'Ask' She replied as they walked in the halls.

'Uh, Nova, did you really mean it?' Sprx muttered, looking into her bubblegum pink eyes deeply.

'Mean what?' She replied softly.

'W-when Mandarin thrust his sword into my back, you told him that you-' Sprx muttered but was interrupted.

'C'mon guys we're here!' Otto told the chattering lovers, who didn't confess, happily as hestood in front of the Super Robot's head, the only organ that wasn't absorbed.

Nova took advantage of the situation and flew into the Super Robot, a series of thoughts running in her mind_: 'He was going to ask me if I meant it, what I could say?' _

'_That you really meant it!' _Her conscience replied.

'_How can I say that? I don't even know how I dared to admit it!' _

'_Because you were scared for his life and because this is the ultimate truth!'_

She sighed as she reached her bubble chair **(A/N What are those things called?) **_'But what if he_ _doesn't ….. What if he just a flirt? What if-?'_

'_What if you're wrong and these negative thoughts will not benefit you? What's making you believe that these thoughts are correct?'_

'_Cuz-'_

'_He does it to take your attention, don't you get it?'_

She snapped out of her thoughts on hearing Sprx: 'Activate the hyper boost, we're outta here!'

The hyper boost was activated and the Super Robot broke free from its absorption, much to Skeleton King's shock and dismay, as Sprx, Nova and Gibson thought. Actually the three of them were in a trap.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

Skeleton King sat in his throne and laughed evilly as he saw the Super Robot breaking free from the tentacles reach.

'They fell for it, my lord.' A repaired Mandarin appeared from the entrance.

'Did you prepare the requirements of the next move?' He asked.

'Yes, we're ready to take the information we need to achieve our plan, but the factory was detonated.' Mandarin replied.

'Not a problem, we were going to detonate it any way, it's not needed in the next step.' He said with an evil laugh.

'Shall I go?' Mandarin asked.

'Yes, you shall, I'm coming with you.' Skeleton King replied as he got up from his throne and headed to the torture chambers, where the **real** comrades were there, hanging from the walls, tormented by electrical chains.

'We won't let (electric current) you go (electric current) with that!' The real Chiro said as the chains passed electric current into his body.

'Yes, the rest (electric current) of the team (electric current) will be here soon.' Antauri said while being tormented.

'They were already here, but returned with your clones.' Skeleton King disappointed them.

'You can't clone us perfectly! They will return after they discover the truth!' Otto said.

'And we'll be waiting.' He pointed at Otto and ordered a few of his formless that remained after the detonation to take him to another chamber.

'Otto!' Chiro screamed loudly and tried to break away the chains, only to be tormented more by the high voltage.

'If you focus on your powers Chiro, you will be able to free yourself.' Antauri said as he began focusing.

'Yeah, you're right Antauri.' Chiro replied as he stopped resisting the chains and focused on unleashing the power primate within him.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

The formless minions carried Otto's exhausted body to another chamber, where there was a machine whose function Otto was well aware of, 'A MIND-READING MACHINE! It's also capable of removing the information! I won't let you take my information!' He said as he started resisting the guards' grip, but failed due to the electricity that was passed into his body that drained all his energy.

The machine consisted of a chair, a screen and a helmet which was attached to the screen's wires. The guards tied Otto to that chair and placed the helmet on his head, then Mandarin, who suddenly appeared, inserted a syringe containing a numbing fluid into Otto's body, thus making him numb and powerless and started operating the machine to obtain information about a certain topic and laughed evilly, saying: 'If this plan works well, then the Hyper Force will be no more than a memory.'

Several lines appeared on the screen, Mandarin read with interest until he found what he was looking for and gave it a click, saying: 'I knew his pathetic mind would contain this information.' And downloaded this information into their system, then removed it completely from Otto's mind, so that if he gets free somehow, he won't know how to fix the problem.

**(A/N Whatever information they obtained from Otto's mind was NOT related to the Super Robot's programming or the defense system or anything related to these. However, to the Hyper Force's advantage, this machine could only download and/or remove ONE certain kind of information from a mind and I won't mention it cuz it's a SURPRISE!)**

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

The Super Robot managed to flee away into the deep space, out of Skeleton King's castle reach, they were safe there.

'What are we goin' to do next, kid?' Sprx asked while slowing down the robot's speed.

'Donno Sprx, we're so tired to make a next move.' Chiro replied.

'Perhaps all of us should rest for a few days then resume our job.' Antauri suggested.

Sprx **(A/N being the one who pointed out that Chiro is a clone in Versus Chiro) **had a suspicious feeling about the 3 teammates, especially Chiro. He felt that they're acting abnormally, but decided to harbor it until he gets some evidence proving that they're clones. He said doubtfully: 'A few days?'

'Yes, Sprx, we don't have anything to worry about since the formless factory is now detonated and the formless minions are Skeleton King's only army.' Chiro replied.

'So, we don't return to Shuggazoom?' Nova asked.

'No, not now.' Chiro replied.

'And if Skeleton King attacks Shuggazoom?'Gibson inquired.

'Don't be so scared, my friend, I sense that Skeleton King won't attack Shuggazoom.' Antauri said, floating.

Sprx wanted to prove that his doubts are correct, so he asked, holding a videogame controller in his hand: 'Hey kid, wanna play?'

'No, I don't wanna play, I'll go to my room.' Chiro replied and headed to his room.

'Me too, perhaps some rest will help me recover my energy.' Antauri said as he floated to his room.

'Take me with you!' Otto said as he ran after them.

Left in the command center was a perplexed trio of Sprx, Nova and Gibson. Seeing that they were gone, Sprx whispered: 'Are these three our friends or foes?'

'No, Sprx, the question is: Are they our allies or enemies?' Gibson replied, deep in thought.

'Gibson, you left the main question and focused on the use of words?' Nova whispered angrily.

'Notice that we are facing a war, the words 'ally' and 'enemy' work better than 'friend' and 'foe'' Gibson whispered.

'Hey Gibson, focus on the important part here; are they on our side or not? I don't think so!' Nova replied angrily.

'I got one word: CLONES! These are Skeleton King's clones.' Sprx whispered.

'I agree with you, Sprx, but not quite sure.' Gibson said.

'I'm quite sure that they are either mind controlled or clones; more likely clones. I mean the power primate isn't that easy to control, is it?' Sprx said.

'And now since we know that they are clones, we've to take advantage of our discovery and decide the next step without them knowing it so that Skelton King doesn't prepare for us.' Nova whispered.

'But what's the next step?' Sprx asked, looking at Gibson.

'Don't know, won't you come across any of your so-called brilliant ideas, Sparky?' Gibson teased, sad for his lack of ideas.

'Don't call me that, brainstrain.' Sprx said angrily.

'Are you two gonna fight all day or save the rest?' Nova said angrily, causing them to back off.

And the 3 of them remained there, waiting for a plan to hit someone's mind.

'I hope they're safe!' Nova whispered.

'We all do, Nova' Sprx said as he was deep in thought to find a plan, not to save his comrades, but to annoy Gibson.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

**Woah! This one turned longer than expected, but anyways the episode is over. What will Sprx, Nova and Hal do? Will they succeed? In the next chappy of course! Sorry again 4 da late update and thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaanks to everyone who've reviewed. Your reviews made my day, please review for this chappy too, and thanks for reading ^_^**


	7. Ep57: The Devilish Plan Went Wrong! PI

**MISSsweety63: On to da next chappy of my story, Thanks for your reviews for da last chappy, they really motivated me to speed up writing this chap as well as prevented any other story from sneakin' into my mind! **

**Chiro: Big LIAR! There are already one other looooooong story in your mind, and my role is tiny in it, YOU'RE SINISTER! Even in this story! I'm hanging in a cell for 3 continuous chapters, and electricity is passed into my body, how could that be sweet? **

**Antauri: It's not you only Chiro, I was also suffering by this sinister author**

**MISSsweety63: Silence slaves or I'll torture you more! On to da story, R&R PLZZZ!**

**Gibson: You forget something that's very important for –**

**Sprx: The disclaimer brainstrain, no one owns us!**

**MISSsweety63: What about Ciro Neili? **

**(A/N: Pardon me, I forgot about Jinmay, when the Hyper Force went to the castle to find Sprx and Nova, Chiro asked her to stay and aid the allies, so she went off during all those chappies.)**

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

**EP57: The Devilish Plan Went Wrong! (Part I)**

In the Skeleton King's chambers, two certain team comrades were hanging from the wall…..

'Antauri, I can't do it! His chains AHHHH are too powerful to resist!' Chiro managed to say.

'Never lose hope Chiro, don't let these thoughts distract you, trust the power primate and focus on unleashing it.' Antauri struggled to reply.

'I'm worried on Otto. They might torture him to death!' Chiro said frantically.

'Don't worry Chiro, I sense his presence, he may be suffering but he is alive, for now. Now focus on unleashing your powers to save him and yourself as well.' Antauri replied calmly and began to focus on setting himself free.

Chiro obeyed him and began focusing to reach and unleash the power of his inner primate.

After a few minutes, a small green aura appeared. It increased in size so much that it surrounded him and empowered him, breaking those chains away easily. He rushed to Antauri and freed him, saying: 'You were right Antauri, nothing is hard for the power primate. Let's find Otto.' With that, he sneaked out of the chamber, followed by Antauri, who was floating.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

In the other torture chamber, a notification appeared on the screen showing that the download was complete. Mandarin grinned evilly and pressed anther button to remove this particular information completely from Otto's mind.

As he pressed that button, the alarm went off, showing that the inmates of the other chamber have broken free. Mandarin growled, clenching his fists : 'Couldn't this hairless monkey wait? I'm not free to fight him yet!'

Skeleton King appeared on the screen, and said: 'The boy and his simian are free, speed up the process!'

Mandarin replied: 'This is the fastest speed my lord, we've to remove the information from his pathetic mind completely so that he doesn't use it against us!'

Skeleton King said in irritation: 'Stop looking at me and start using the information while the removing process completes!'

Mandarin replied: 'I will, my lord.'

Skeleton King disappeared from the screen, leaving Mandarin printing the information on a piece of paper, then rushing to another room, leaving that Mind Reading machine to complete removing that certain type of information from his head.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

The confused trio continued thinking of a solution….

And thinking….

And thinking…...

They used every ounce of energy in their heads to plan something, each one had his/her own reason to plan:

Sprx kept thinking just to annoy Gibson if he found a good plan. Gibson's annoyance was his own entertainment.

Gibson kept thinking to prove that he's smarter than Sprx and that he can come out with better plans, without any concern for his rest teammates, who were suffering a lot of pain and torture.

Nova wasn't that keen about finding a plan, she tried since she had nothing else to do but was concerned for her team comrades. She also stayed in the command center to prevent any quarrels from taking place… For her it seemed like as if both Sprx and Gibson were competing, not thinking to save their comrades, but thinking to be the first to find a brilliant plan, which means that big fights are very likely to occur.

The command center's lightning turned off for the fifth time, the poor central lamp had several damages because of a certain yellow simian who was knocked into it several times during the robot's violent shakes because of entering the asteroid belt which is because of Nova's terrible piloting abilities. And because of all this the lights were turning off, and then on…

Off and on…

Off and on…

Off and on until it drove them into utter madness, causing Nova to go switch them off completely, saying: 'It doesn't seem that these lights will be repaired soon, does it?'

'According to my calculations, Otto should've begun repairing all the Super Robot's damages by now, not in his room, which proves that he is a clone.' Gibson, obviously, said.

'They'll think that we've discovered them if we stand here doing nothing. We gotta act normal… I mean we gotta do our usual activities and go remind him with the repairs.' Sprx suggested.

'I agree with you, Sprx.' Gibson replied.

'I will go tell Otto to come repair the lights.' Nova, who was bored from standing in the dark volunteered, walked to her yellow tube and went out of sight, leaving the duo in the dark command center.

'Uh, Brain Strain, Chiro's clone is behind ya!' Sprx whispered in a frantic tone, causing Gibson to freak out.

Gibson was shocked, but turned behind to see nothing but darkness and to hear Sprx laughing loudly, 'Fooled ya!' He said in between laughs.

Gibson was quite annoyed from such an action for cutting his series of thoughts. He was pretty stressed, so he shot a glare at Sprx, which Sprx didn't see because of the darkness, and said with pure anger in his eyes and tone: 'Are you doing this to distract me, SPARKY?' Yes, he thought Sprx did it to distract him from finding a brilliant plan.

Hearing the word 'SPARKY' enraged Sprx, causing him to reply in the same angry tone: 'I TOLD YA TRILLIONS OF TIMES NOT TO CALL ME THAT!'

'And I also told you not to call me Brain Strain!' Gibson said angrily.

'Got ya, brainiac!' Sprx replied sarcastically.

'Sprx I'm afraid your silliness is distracting me from planning.' Gibson said with rage.

'Just because you're a big dork who calls himself smart and makes time-wasting experiments and reads useless books doesn't mean that I'm silly.' Sprx replied with frustration.

'Sprx, would you explain your reason behind such an action? It can't be anything but utter silliness.' Gibson replied.

'No, I'm doing it for entertainment! It was too boring to stand here doing nothing!' Sprx said sarcastically.

Gibson, to avoid wastage of time that could be exploited in an important thing, said: 'I'm going to my laboratory since we all have to be as normal as possible. I'd also like to point out that whatever plan we'll figure out will not involve the Super Robot for it needs several repairs, and it doesn't seem as if Otto is going to handle them.' And went to his lab, leaving Sprx alone in the dark.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

Nova exited her tube and stepped into the sleeping quarters, towards Otto's room but stopped when she passed by Chiro's room and leaned on the door, eavesdropping….

'They didn't discover us yet, lord Skeleton King.'

'Good, your next move is to deactivate all the robot's defense systems and drain all the fuel available then fly to a place where there are no any fuel sources.'

'Lord, the robot needs lots of repairs, even the lights aren't working properly, it can't defend itself. We don't need to do this.'

'Seems like my attacks have had an effect on them *Sound of an alarm going off* The boy! HE MANAGED TO ESCAPE HOW COULD THAT BE POSSIBLE? *growls*'

'Lord, what about your plan to ************************?' **(A/N This is a secret, but Nova heard it!)**

'_WHAT ARE THEY PLANNING TO DO?' _Nova thought, startled, and leaned on the door to hear better the details of this devilish plan. Unfortunately, she tripped on some wires which were lying on the ground and fell on the firm ground with a high thud.

As Chiro's clone was going to reply, he heard the thud and knew that someone was spying on him. He tiptoed to the door and quietly opened it to find Nova trying to get up. Seeing her, he shot some type of dark power on her, slamming her into the wall. She of course wouldn't give in without a fight. She got up and lunged towards him with her fists, shoving him into a corner. She approached him to give him the final punch and rewind him into his original state: ooze. He got up swiftly and ran towards Antauri's room's door, saying: 'I'll never let a filthy primate like you ruin Lord Skeleton King's plan.'

Lunging at him, she said furiously: 'And I'll never let you put this plan into work!' and pummeled him with her fists, knocking him on the ground.

Antauri's clone suddenly appeared behind her and shot some more dark powers at her, but she dodged it and beat him with her 'Flame Fist Fury' move. He couldn't avoid it and ended in his room underneath rubble and debris. Chiro's clone got up and shot more of those dark powers on her, throwing her into a corner painfully. She began to lose her energy: _'These powers must've drained my energy, I must avoid them.' _She got up and managed to get up, only to be welcomed by Otto's clone, who appeared from nowhere and shot those powers again at her, saying: 'We won't let you go.'

She dodged the attack, saying with fury: 'And I won't let you go with this plan either!' and charged at him.

Antauri's clone got up from his place, shoved the debris he was lying in away and contacted Skeleton King:

'Lord, one of them discovered us!'

'Did she know about the plan?'

'Yes, my lord, she heard of it when you were contacting Chiro's clone.' Somehow he knew that she discovered their devilish plan.

'This filthy primate can't ruin our plan, especially because we are close from completing it. You have to prevent her from informing the other primates.'

'But how?'

'You will kidnap her and send her to me.'

'They will notice her absence. What will we do?'

'You pathetic fool, your role of the plan is finished, don't you know you were only a distraction? I want the three of you to come with her. They must know that you're clones.'

'We need power, my lord.'

'I'll grant you the power, but combine your attacks.'

And their contact ended. Antauri's clone headed out of the room to see the fight. Unfortunately, the walls were soundproof, thus preventing Sprx and Gibson from hearing the fight and rushing to her help. He saw Chiro's clone knocking Nova into the floor and Otto's clone getting up. He called loudly to the two other clones: 'Lord Skeleton King ordered us to return to him with her.'

'We'll be discovered!' Chiro's clone said while shooting an attack that Nova dodged.

'He says that our role is over.' He said while preventing Nova from fighting Chiro's clone back.

Chiro's clone and Otto's clone appeared behind Nova and shot a very powerful attack at her. She was slammed into the wall violently, leaving a large, deep dent. Otto's clone said: 'We knock her out by our combined powers, right?'

'Yeah!' Chiro's clone said as he ran towards her tired body. As she was getting up again, an evil clone trio of Chiro, Antauri and Otto surrounded her and combined their attacks, focusing them at her, causing her to be knocked out completely.

Skeleton King had supplied Chiro's clone with some powerful, electric chains and hand-cuffs. But since Skeleton King's clones are very stupid, he forgot to tie her with them.

Skeleton King's head appeared from the communicator that the three of them had, he said: 'A small space ship will arrive now and take you out of here.'

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

Finding nothing to do, Sprx waited in the dark command center, beside a small lamp that happened to be working he found somewhere. He was deep in thought about what to do until a sudden feeling of worry struck him _'Nova should've been here by now!' _and began to worry.

But his conscience reminded him _'We've to act normally, she must be in her room by now.'_

'_But she was going to call Otto's clone to fix the lamp.'_

'_Maybe she found him asleep, or acting as if he were asleep.'_

'_But I still feel that something is wrong.'_

'_They are just hallucinations!'_

'_Maybe they are hallucinations but I'll go check on her.'_

As he turned towards his red tube, the scanner showed an approaching spaceship, but the alarm didn't ring. On magnifying it's picture, it turned out to be sent by the Skeleton King. 'This is all what we need!' and contacted Gibson because of his experience with the scanners and things as such. 'Gibson, there's a small Skeleton King space ship approaching! And the alarm didn't ring because it's damaged.'

Gibson, from his lab, replied: 'Careful Sprx, it might be Chiro and the rest. Please we don't want to end up attacking them!'

'U Brainstrain! How you think we're goin' to attack'em? All the robot's defenses and attacks are damaged from the last battle! I wanna know how we will know if it's them.'

'Probably they will attempt to communicate with us.' He said as he closed some bottles and ran to the command center.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

'They found the ship!' Skeleton King growled in the communicator. 'I sense it!'

'What are your orders, Lord?' Chiro said.

'You hide somewhere with the prisoner, I'll put some other clones in the spaceship to pretend that they are the real version of these filthy primates. When they get out of the spaceship, you enter it and escape. I'll blow them up when you escape.' Skeleton King replied.

'Most devilish mind in the cosmos, my lord.' Chiro said.

'Where will we hide?' Antauri asked.

'I think we should hide in the laundry, it's mostly empty.' Otto said.

'I agree with you.' Chiro said as he dragged **(A/N not carried :P)** Nova's unconscious body to the laundry.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

As Gibson predicted, that spaceship attempted to communicate, and they agreed. Chiro, Otto and Antauri appeared on the main screen, saying: 'Team, we've been CLONED! The ones with you are our clones! Really, we're NOT kidding!'

'Chiro, we already know that they are clones!' Sprx replied, happy and relieved to see their leader.

'Yes, team, it was quite obvious that they are clones.' Gibson replied.

'Happy to see ya in one piece, kid!' Sprx said sarcastically.

'I believe you should let us land.' Antauri said.

Gibson typed a few orders on the keypad, making the Super Robot stick its tongue (A/N Don't know its name!) for the spaceship to land on. The ship landed on that tongue thingy, Chiro's clone was the first to step out of the ship, he said: 'We gotta be quick, team, we have to distract them until the others escape.'

'Shall we leave the door open?' Antauri's clone, who was the second to step out, said.

'Yes, so that they don't waste time!' Chiro's clone responded.

'Let's hurry before they discover her absence.' Otto's clone said, then asked: 'Wait a second…..won't they know that the spaceship escaped because of their scanners?'

'Perhaps if someone turns them off this problem will come to an end.' Antauri's clone suggested.

'Yeah, I agree with you! C'mon let's go!' Chiro's clone said.

They ran to their tubes to go to the command center and finish their mission.

Sliding down their tubes, they reached the command center to be welcomed by a happy duo of Sprx and Gibson, who said for the second time: 'Based on their actions, I came to know that they are clones!'

'I was 100 precent sure that they are clones! We were thinking of a plan to save you guys!'

Chiro's clone replied: 'We know that Skeleton King's clones are easily discovered.'

Sprx said: 'Seems like this (censored) jerk didn't learn the lesson.'

'Language, Sprx.' Antauri's clone said.

'C'mon Antauri, he's much worse than that!' Sprx replied.

'You can describe this with more manners.' Antauri's clone said to distract, hoping he'd open up a giant lecture about manners and speech.

'Sorry.' Sprx said just to end this conversation before Antauri opens up with a long, boring lecture though apologizing wasn't his habit. However, he knew that these three were clones as well. Their looks, their moves and his feeling was a clear evidence that they are some other clones sent for a distraction, so that they finish up on the real Chiro, Antauri and Otto. He snapped out of these thoughts when one other thought struck him: 'Where's Nova?' He wondered and decided to go check up on her.

He walked towards his tube only to be stopped by Chiro's clone who was holding a video game in his hand, saying: 'C'mon Sprx, let's play while Otto fixes the robot.'

He replied: 'Not in the mood, kid!'

'Sprx please, I'm craving for a hover burger and a videogame for days!'

'Okay kid, just give me a minute.' And walked towards his tube again.

'No minutes, now, c'mon!...It's an order from your leader! One level and I'll allow you to go!' He said the last bit with beady eyes, which proved Sprx's feeling more and more.

''kay, kid but one only level.. ONLY ONE!' Sprx agreed reluctantly.

'Otto, starts with the lights, I don't wanna end up bumping into you guys!' Chiro's clone said while starting the video game.

'But kid this game requires three players, we're only two, I'll go get another game.' Sprx said, happy to find an excuse to go check up on Nova.

'And who said that we are two!' Chiro's clone said while getting up.

'What do you mean kid?' Sprx inquired.

Chiro's clone stood up and started calling: 'Gibson, Gibson, come here!'

Gibson appeared from his lab, no one knows when he entered there, and asked: 'What's wrong, Chiro?' knowing that this clone was another distraction sent by Skeleton King.

'Gibson, I've always felt that you're always stressed, so please have a break and come play the first level with me.' He replied.

'This is utterly impossible! I would thank you for your concern but I assure you that I'm not stressed at all.' Gibson said while turning to walk away.

'I'll finish something while you make brain strain play!' Sprx said as he got up.

'No, you won't leave, and Gibson, it's an order.' Chiro's clone said in a stern tone.

Gibson approached his place reluctantly and glared at Chiro, who sat between him and Sprx. Sprx gave him an I-know-he's-a-clone! look and he nodded then looked at the game.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

On knowing that the other set of clones had arrived, the other clone trio began sneaking from the laundry to the spaceship, dragging Nova, whom he forgot to tie. Chiro's clone said: 'We have to be fast guys! We might be busted!'

Antauri's clone calmed him saying: 'I believe the other clones are distracting them now.'

They reached the spaceship easily, entered it and flew into the space. Unfortunately, Chiro's other clone forgot to switch off the scanner and pretend as if it was done accidentally. So, they were detected by the scanner.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

In Skeleton King's castle:

'We have to look for Otto!' Chiro said as he walked in the dark torture chambers.

'Careful Chiro, they might be planning something for us!' Antauri warned.

'I know Antauri, but I'm worried for Otto, I mean why did they take him?' Chiro asked frantically.

'In due time, Chiro, we will know the answers.' Antauri replied calmly.

'Can you sense him?' Chiro asked.

Antauri sat in the ground and started meditating to sense his presence. After a few minutes of silence, he got up and said: 'I can sense his presence faintly, I believe he's fine, for now.'

Antauri's reply relieved Chiro, not so much but he had faith in Antauri and trusted that he's sensing and speaking the truth.

Little did they know about the grim fate that was being planned for them…

They continued walking into the dark halls. Chiro wondered, not knowing that they obliterated the formless factory, 'Hey, where are Skeleton King's numerous formless minions?'

'I don't know Chiro, perhaps it's a trap.' Antauri replied.

'And what we gonna do?' Chiro asked.

'I'm afraid we've no choice but keep going.' Antauri said as he walked beside Chiro.

While they were walking, their heard a scream of pain coming from one of the chambers.

'This voice seems familiar.' Antauri wondered.

'Maybe it's Otto.' Chiro said.

'I don't sense Otto's presence there.' Antauri said, looking curiously at the chamber.

'But who would Skeleton King imprison here except us? And this doesn't sound like Sprx or Gibson, but it still feels as if I heard it before.' Chiro replied.

They approached the chamber's door, and Chiro kicked it open: 'Lightning Kick!' He called. The door easily opened, revealing someone hanging from the wall. 'YOU!' Chiro exclaimed as he looked at the inmate with utter shock.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

'Removing Process Completed' A notification appeared on the main screen and a small bell rang, causing Mandarin to reappear but this time holding a weird type of gun in his hand.

On reading the notification, he put the gun down and turned the machine off and removed the helmet that was attached to Otto's head. Then, he dragged his unconscious body to another chamber or cell **(A/N both words refer to the same place, don't get confused if I had said 'cell' so far) **so that if his rest teammates arrived, they don't know that they read his mind, completely unaware that Otto knew the machine's function before being drugged. 'The numbing fluid's effect will wear off soon.' He said as he shoved him into the other dark chamber.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

'I'm afraid their scanners might detect us.' Antauri's first clone said in the spaceship.

'The other set of clones must have done something about it.' Chiro's first clone said.

'And if they didn't?' Otto's first clone asked with fear in his tone.

'Lord Skeleton King must've told them their role, don't worry Otto.' Chiro's first clone said.

'Perhaps you're right, I recall that their robot needs lots of repairs, so they might not be able to stop us.' Antauri's first clone said.

'I'll increase the speed.' Otto's first clone said.

The spaceship flew in the space, passing by planetoids, planets, stars, etc. without any good forces trying to stop them, which made them relieved.

'I told ya they gonna prevent them from stopping us.' Chiro's first clone said.

'How much is left?' Antauri's first clone asked.

'We're landing.' Otto's first clone said happily.

'Oh Yeah! Lord Skeleton King will be very happy to see us!' Chiro's first clone cheered.

They landed and exited the spaceship, dragging Nova, who was still unconscious with them. They entered the castle, walking towards the throne.

As they walked in the dark halls, an unexpected thing happened. Nova regained her consciousness and woke up to find herself being dragged on the ground. She got up swiftly and pummeled Chiro's clone to one of the walls before he attacks her with these powers.

Seeing Chiro's clone slammed into the wall, the two other clones rushed to knock her out again. However, Nova wouldn't let that happen. She picked Antauri's legs and started twirling him and hurled into Otto's clone, causing both of them to be converted to ooze. 'That was easy!' She said while dodging Chiro's clones's attack.

Knowing that it was twirling and hurling that converted them into ooze, she picked Chiro's clone's feet and starting twirling him as well and hurled him into the ooze of the other clones, rewinding him into his original state, ooze. She wiped the ooze off her hand with disgust and stared at the halls, thinking: '_I can't let this plan happen! But how will I get out of here? Contact Sprx and Gibson!' _ She tried contacting them but it was to no avail. '_The power primate must help me!' _but the power primate failed her. Just then, an idea entered her head: '_I gotta find the real Chiro, free him and inform him of what they are planning to do!' _and ran deeper into the halls, hoping to reach Chiro.

**(A/N FYI (For Your Information, I hope so): Skeleton King's castle can fly into the cosmos, just like the citadel of bone, though it doesn't appear as if it can do so, but it does! And it charges attacks as well! Should've mentioned dat in the beginning of da story!)**

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

Sprx and Gibson were causing themselves to be attacked and losing their lives just to end the game. But Chiro's clone saved them from every suicidal attempt they committed in the game. They were playing as a team.

As they were going to finish that (censored) level, as described by Sprx, the scanner showed the spaceship trying to escape, causing Chiro to curse himself under his breath.

Sprx and Gibson instantly stopped the game and turned their attention to the spaceship. 'They are trying to escape!' Sprx said as he ran to the controls, only to be stopped by Chiro's clone.

Chiro's clone stood in front of the controls and said with anger: 'Let them go!'

Sprx felt that this had something to do with Nova, especially because Chiro's clone didn't force her to play as he did to Sprx and Gibson and she didn't appear for a long time. Immediately Sprx transformed his metallic hands into magnets and shot them at Chiro's clone, causing him to back off.

Antauri's and Otto's clone started attacking him and Gibson, who dodged and activated his drills and shot laser at them, leaving the controls to Sprx to stop the spaceship.

Sprx took hold of the controls and was going to launch the last rocket that was left in the finger missiles at the spaceship but Chiro's clone stopped him by a sentence: 'If you detonate the spaceship, then you're detonating your girlfriend and that's what we want!' **(A/N About the 'girlfriend' matter: It was pretty obvious! :P)**

Sprx's feelings were instantly proved and a feeling of regret took over him for not realizing their devilish plans so soon. _'But why Nova? They could've taken brainstrain! It's tormenting to know that she is in danger and I can't do something about it! No, no I can do, I will do anything in my ability to save her, even if it costs my life!' _These thoughts ran across his mind while leaving the controls, for the spaceship being too far by then to be grabbed by the robot.

'What do you want from her?' Sprx asked in a serious tone, charging his magnets at the clones.

'Just a small revenge for knowing what she's not supposed to know.' Chiro's clone said evilly while attacking Sprx.

'Our lord's devilish plans will never be ruined by a simian!' Antauri's clone said as he got up from Gibson's lasers.

'You hyper force will face your doom!' Otto's clone said as he attacked Gibson, who dodged and knocked Otto's clone to the ground.

'Let me see!' Sprx said with pure anger and started fighting the clones, quite distracted.

'_It's all my fault! If I didn't notice her absence earlier this wouldn't have happened! And now she's endangered! But y? y her? And what did she know? It hurts, it really does! Much worse than Skeleton King's torture… Much worse than Mandarin's sword thrusted in my back! An unbearable pain takes over me by just knowing that she's endangered! Nova I promise I'm going to save you…..wherever you are!'_

And the fight of Sprx and Gibson VERSUS the clone trio continues…..

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

MISSsweety63: Whew Longest chappy ever written by me! How's it?

Nova: IT SUCKS! It really does….Will you like it when you are dragged all the way from the sleeping quarters to the laundry then to the spaceship DO YOU?

MISSsweety63: Be grateful I didn't torture you in a cell or clone you!

Otto: or read your mind!

Sprx: So, I'll be da hero who saves her in the next chap, ryt?

MISSsweety63: NO, you'll hate yourself if you read the next chap.

Sprx *shocked*: Hey, I'm your fave character you shouldn't torture me!

MISSsweety63: I'm free to torture everyone! PLEASE REVIEW TO KNOW WAT WILL HAPPEN!


	8. Ep57: The Devilish Plan Went Wrong! PII

**Hey guys! 8****th**** chapter of the final battle and 2nd part of this episode…**

**Hope ya enjoy…**

**Thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanks for all your sweet reviews!**

**Obviously, I don't own SRMTHFG! because if I did I won't be writing here and these episodes would've been displayed on TV.**

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

**EP57: The Devilish Plan Went Wrong! (Part II)**

After a long bloody fight between the real hyper force members and the clones, they were beaten to black ooze, but the fight had caused more damages to the Super Robot, especially because it took place in the dark…. The biggest damage was that the main screen was now broken and black drops of ooze were dripping from it.

Sprx clenched his fists, extremely furious. 'Sprx calm down.' Gibson said, concerned about him. He had never seen him this enraged before.

Sprx didn't obey him, instead, he said: 'It's all my fault, I'M DA ONE WHO RUINED EVERYTHING! I'm da one who resurrected Skeleton King! I'm da one who attacked you all! I'm da one who risked…Nova's life, just because she tried to get me to my senses…just because she had faith in me, SHE TRUSTED IN MY GOOD SIDE! And this was how I praised her, I made her suffer … no, no, I almost KILLED her!' actual tears formed in his eyes while talking.

He took a deep breath to conceal his tears and kept on talking: 'Me, Sprx, the one who would give away his life just to make sure she's fine... is the one who hurt her the most, the one who was going to end her life, BY HIS HANDS!' He transformed his hands into his magnets and waved with them to emphasize, 'I was going to finish on her with these! And I thought these were the ones who were supposed to save her from danger, but I was wrong, terribly wrong! It was always me who made her suffer, I'm the one who annoys her constantly, I'm da one who dropped her in that wormhole, I'm da one who put her at risk, and every time I cause her more and more pain. I wonder what am I going to do next? KILL HER LITERALLY! Put yourself in my place, Gibson…. How would ya feel if you had a greatest fear and devoted your life just to make sure it's not gonna happen, THEN ONE DAY YOU BRING IT TO REALITY WITH YOUR HANDS? Imagine it! How do you expect me to calm down? She's now endangered….. because of Skeleton King, the one I resurrected! I can't bear the thought of losing her again, and the regret just adds to the bitterness of the situation.'

Gibson was dumbfounded, and Sprx didn't stop: 'Do you think when I play pranks or annoy you since the war started that I did it for fun, for entertainment? No! I do it just to hide my guilt or forget it, my regret that your most complicated phrases won't be able to describe even a bit of it. I realized if I showed my guilt and remorse, you'll all worry….. and I'm seriously not willing to make anyone suffer more than the burden on their shoulders, which wasn't their fault either, which was the consequences of MY actions. And because of all this remorse and regret, I was determined to correct my mistake. So, I flew to the castle in the battle in order to wash my regret away. And even if I didn't want to leave this life, I didn't want to leave any of you but Antauri once said that it was better to die but leave a good memory than to live with a bad effect. So, dying while washing my guilt was much better than continuing my life with regret and remorse.'

Sprx stopped for a moment to take his breath, and Gibson exploited it, saying calmly, tapping his crimson brother's shoulder: 'But, if you would rather choose to die then you're hurting Nova.'

Sprx gave him a questioning look, so he explained: 'Didn't you say that you want to keep Nova safe…Didn't you want us to be happy? How will you be able to do a thing as such if you died?'

Sprx replied, remorse in his once optimistic voice: 'B-but if I died, the universe will be safe and she will be.'

Gibson replied in his calm tone: 'No, Sprx, I'm not referring to physical pain here, I'm referring to the psychological one, the psychological affect all of us, especially Nova will suffer from if you died…. Do you want her to continue her life with sorrow?'

Sprx muttered: '…continue her life with sorrow?'

Gibson placed his hand on the red monkey's shoulders and continued: 'When you were evil for a few days, she became depressed and lived in a very bad state of melancholy, staring at the window for long periods of time. All of us spent a lot of effort to convince her that you'll be back, but nothing made her relieved, none of us could calm her sorrow down, until you were back. Do you want her to suffer the same sorrow again? Do you want to hurt her again, but this time by your will?… All of us were also depressed by your absence. Why do you want to make all of us suffer more and more pain and loneliness? Why can't you realize your importance? Your value! You are a very important part of us, you're our teammate and before it, you're our brother. So, please don't torment yourself like that. Don't endanger your life. I assure you that whatever that happened was out of your control, it wasn't your fault, it wasn't your will to do that. Please don't worry me on you.' He gave him a brotherly hug.

Gibson's sentence calmed him down a bit. They broke their quite rare brotherly hug and Gibson said: 'It's now your opportunity to fix what you think you broken. Nova is now in danger, prove what you say, that you will save her at all cost, that you'll protect her with your hands. Don't let the negative feelings take the best of you, they will only distract you from doing the right thing. Weren't you depressed of your praise to her faith? This wasn't _your _praise! You didn't praise her yet. Now, it's time for the real praise. Now is the time to prove to her that you're worthy of her trust, that you are worthy of her love.'

'You don't know how much I'm grateful to you, you don't know how much I really needed these words? I really needed someone to remind me of what to do. Now, c'mon, we got no time to talk!' Sprx said, relieved.

Gibson was very glad that he was of a great help to his crimson red brother.

'Obviously, the main scanners will not work without the screen.' Gibson said, looking at debris of the main screen, nauseated at the sight of ooze dripping from it.

'We got no defenses, no rockets, no missiles.' Sprx added.

'Not quite true, Sprx. According to my readings, there are a few missiles left.' Gibson said while reading on his small scanner.

'Which missiles?' Sprx asked.

'The finger missiles in fist rocket 3.' He replied.

'So, let's disengage it from the Super Robot and go there, you can locate the castle, right Gibson?' Sprx inquired, looking at the blue scientist as he read his scanner.

'Yes, I managed to detect it's location.' Gibson replied as both ran to fist rocket 3 and disengaged it from the Super Robot. They couldn't take fist rocket four because it was defenseless as well as required some repairs because of the asteroid belt and lastly, they didn't want to be separated.

The fist rocket flew in the deep space towards Skeleton King's castle…..

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

Nova tried again to contact Sprx and Gibson, but to no avail at all. _'Shouldn't I try contacting Chiro, he's the one in great danger after all?' _She thought and tried again but failed. _'Where's the power primate when you need it? I have to keep going if I wanted to prevent this plan from happening.' _

She wandered in the halls of the evil castle, deep in thought.

'_Why did I go to that castle in the first place?'_

'_Duh! Shutting down the machine!'_ Her conscience replied **(A/N science sucks!)**

'_No, I mean why I went here to shut it down? Why? All that's happening to the team now is my entire fault. All because of my foolishness I put their life at more risk.'_

'_If you didn't go, Sprx would've faced a very bad fate.'_

'_Didn't he go in there after me?'_

'_Who on Shuggazoom said that? He might have caused himself much pain and agony to save you but he wasn't after you, he went to wash his guilt from, huh, you know.'_

'_What's making you so sure?'_

'_He was on the other side of the battlefield. How could he notice?'_

'_Anyway, I still feel that it's my fault.'_

'_Wake up! If you didn't decide this suicidal move, he would've done it ALONE and faced the fate that he rescued you from, face his DEATH! You don't want to lose him do you?'_

'_Never! But I still wonder how I dared to do it alone.'_

'_You knew that they were too many and you all were going to lose-'_

'_LOSE?'_

'_And you had to do something about it before it was too late.'_

'_I know I had to do something, but risk my life this way? I never thought myself to be that reckless.'_

'_You realized that death will be the result if you stood there doing nothing effective. And the result will not change if you entered there and switched it off, it might turn out to your benefit in the end. In short, you knew you will not be losing anything more if you dared and entered. And after all, it was all for Shuggazoom's sake, you are its protectors, you were made to defend and sacrifice your life for its safety, not live normally. I know you don't like it, but it's the only fate available, it's out of our control. We can't stop it, we can't alter it.'_

'_Sometimes I wish this life to end, sometimes I wish to spread my wings and fly away from all this pain and agony with him…. I just want to lose the control of my fate over me, just once. This may seem weird but sometimes I just dream of living a normal life, without fear of tomorrow or worry on today, NORMAL LIFE! I didn't exaggerate when I asked for that, it's my right to live a normal life, but it's really out of my control.'_

'_Don't let these thoughts distract you, you have to let them know what is going to happen to them.'_

'_You're right, this is not the right time for these thoughts.'_ And continued running through the halls, fast paced.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

'MANDARIN! HOW COULD IT BE?' Chiro exclaimed as he saw the steroid Mandarin **(A/N the faaaaaaat one which was replaced by the skeletal clone in Versus Chiro)** chained from the wall, he and Antauri were literally startled.

'Monkey Team! What brought you here?' He asked.

'Skeleton King imprisoned you?'

'After all my faithful services, he locked me in a dungeon in the pit of doom. When he was resurrected, I was transferred to this dark cell, all because of one failure. I shall have my vengeance from Skeleton King.'

'Have you finally realized the consequences of following the dark path?' Antauri questioned him with an I-told-you-so look.

'No, I still want to conquer Shuggazoom city, I've always wanted to, but I had to pick up the right time to declare this. However, I'm ready to help you get rid of Skeleton King once and for all for his unfair punishment to me, then we settle our conflicts later.'

'Can you support your decision to stop Skeleton King with a proof? We're not willing to fall into any other traps.' Antauri asked, doubtfully.

'Yeah! How can we know this isn't a trap?' Chiro repeated Antauri's question.

'The proof is quite obvious, my monkey brother, why would Skeleton King clone me and use my clone as his right hand when I'M his right hand? Why there was no any encounter between us after his death?'

'He does have a point.' Antauri whispered.

'But, how are we going to make sure he wasn't going to betray us?' Chiro whispered back.

'We'll keep an eye on him, none of us trust him after what he did to us.'

'And what did he do exactly? Wanted to rule?'

'Not the entire truth, Chiro, in due time, everything will be explained.'

'So?'

'Mandarin had an acquaintance with Skeleton King, he must have known many things about him which we are not aware of yet. If he shares this information with us, then it'll be of a great use and will have a rather good effect on us. It also might be a giant leap which would help us to end Skeleton King once and forever.'

'How will you help us?' Chiro asked Mandarin, raising his voice.

'I have much information about Skeleton King's source of power and his past, which if used against him, might result in his defeat.'

'You know the Alchemist's past?'

'Somehow I managed to sneak into his laboratory long ago and gather a lot of information about him.'

'Did you gather it while being our leader?' Antauri asked.

'Yes, I admit I did, Antauri.'

'Mandarin, we agree, you'll help us to take your revenge from Skeleton King.'

'I'm certain this will happen, Chiro.'

'We hope to have trusted the right person, Mandarin.' Antauri said in his calm, antaurish tone.

'I assure you, what I want is to get rid of Skeleton King, and since this is what you desire as well, we'll be of great aid to each other.'

Antauri freed him and the trio of them walked outside the chamber. Antauri and Chiro kept an eye on Mandarin. 'I think he really is by our side in getting rid of Skeleton King, what do you think?' Chiro whispered.

'The feeling is mutual, Chiro, for I know Mandarin's determination to avenge anyone who've irritated him somehow.'

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

Reaching the castle, Sprx and Gibson exited the fist rocket and left it somewhere not to be seen and walked into the spooky castle, again.

Walking down the hallway, Sprx asked: 'Isn't your scanner getting anything, Gibson?'

'Unfortunately, the signal seems to be jammed.' He replied, not taking his eyes off the scanner.

'So, we gotta rely on our instinct to find her, we gotta go with the flow.' Sprx replied, serious.

'Please be aware that we have three other teammates at a great risk.'

'I know, I know.'

'I hope you beware of any traps designed to kidnap us.'

'Stop it Gibson, don't treat me as if I don't know anything.' He replied seriously while, well, triggering a trap wire, causing a pile of rocks to fall over him.

Luckily, Gibson could run away in the right time, protecting himself from the heavy pile of rocks that fell over Sprx. Activating his drills, he drilled into the rocks to free his reckless crimson brother, only to find nothing under the pile. He looked around him: 'Sprx, Sprx, where are you?'

'Sprx please this is not the proper time to prank me like that!'

'According to my information, Sprx considers it literally serious when Nova is endangered, he can't be pranking me.'

'Based on this information, I conclude that …. This is no joke!'

'SPAAAAARX! He's gone! This is utterly preposterous!'

'Perhaps I'm capable of calculating a logical explanation to his sudden absence…..' *A moment of thinking while cupping his chin*

'Finally a logical conclusion to the conundrum, there must be some sort of trap door under this pile of ro-'

Gibson was interrupted from his thinking process by a hole that appeared on the floor right under him, causing a narrow, dark tube to suck him with force…..

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

'-pant- Where did Skeleton -pant-King imprison-pant- them? They-pant-must be here somewhere!' Nova whispered to her exhausted self while pacing through the dark complicated halls of the dark castle. 'They must have some cells or torture chambers in this place and I must find them before it's too late.' She was determined to stop this plan from taking place, at any cost.

Unfortunately, she realized that whenever she tries to say something about the devilish plan, some dark, mystic force stops her from doing so by pummeling her into the wall, ceiling or any other hard surface a number of times. _'Skeleton King must have used some sort of magic on me to prevent the plan from spreading to all the rest. But how could this happen? It must be when I was unconscious they cursed me so that I won't be able to rescue them or maybe SK protected his plan from being revealed with a magic spell, so that if any of us discovered it he won't be able to inform the others. I can't understand it.'_

'_But that isn't what matters, what really matters is how will I be able inform the rest of the danger and suffer awaiting them. No one will understand a word if I kept on being crushed into the walls every time I attempt to say it.'_

'_This means that I'm the only one who can stop it. But how will I stop it? I'm lost in this castle, literally lost, how will I reach them in the correct time? Even if I did, how will I save them? I don't wanna fail them. I will never want to stand helpless knowing they are at risk. But I'm confused. I don't know what to do. The whole situation makes me sick. When will this trouble end? When will all these fights and wars end? When will we live in peace? When will I be able to sleep without worry and anxiety of tomorrow? I don't wanna spend the rest of my life fighting Skeleton King. I don't wanna spend the rest of my life in fear and danger. I don't wanna die while fighting. I've to shake these thoughts away. I've to find a way to save them.'_

And she continued running in the dark halls, a flame of hope and determination enlightening her path through the halls and giving her the courage to keep going and assuring her that nothing will be okay if she remained lost in her thoughts, nothing will be achieved if she didn't try.

She walked until Skeletal Mandarin appeared in the hallway, right in front of her with a weird gun that could shoot two missiles or beams simultaneously in his arms. Both were kinda shocked and startled to see each other, but soon their shock was replaced by pure fury and hate.

Mandarin laid his gun on the ground with care and attempted to knock her out with the monkey mind scream he's capable of, but she dodged and used her 'Sting ring' attack to knock him to the nearest wall. He swiftly got up and aimed his sword at her, but, to his dismay, she and the gun were gone. He looked all around him for any trace of the golden simian or the precious gun-shaped weapon, but to no avail at all. They were nowhere to be seen.

Mandarin, who didn't know that Nova discovered the plan, wondered how she knew the plan and more importantly, how she knew that that gun played the most important part in accomplishing it.

He contacted Skeleton King:

'My lord, I'm afraid the yellow one had discovered our plan.'

'Indeed she did, but that's no matter to worry about. Have you forgotten that I've placed a spell on the plan so that if any of these filthy primates discovered it, it won't be able to inform them?'

'I didn't, my lord but that is not the current problem.'

'Then what is it?'

'I'm quite afraid I'd have to pay my life to wash what I've caused.'

'What happened?'

'The devilish plan went wrong!' *fear in his tone*

'How could it go wrong?'

'Please don't end my existence if I told you.' *He was trembling with terror*

'Stop wasting my time and tell me what happened!' *Infuriated tone*

'The yellow one fled away with the weapon.'

'HOW COULD YOU LET SUCH A THING HAPPEN, MANDARIN? It seems that I put my trust in the wrong hands. I've given you too many opportunities over the last period of time and you seem to fail me each time.'

'Just one more chance my lord, I promise.'

'Alright, this is your final chance, slave, I hope you're aware that I won't spare your worthless life.'

'I'm quite grateful, lord Skeleton King. May I ask for the next move? Shall I search for her to recover the weapon?'

'No, we don't have much time to do it. First, use the information gained and removed from the green one's pathetic mind to make the same weapon again. And after we accomplish our plan, I shall deal with her on my own.'

'Understood.'

'Now go and contact me when you finish.'

Mandarin turned his communicator off and walked to the workshop, which wasn't as advanced as the Hyper Force's, but still did its required job pretty well.

He entered and ran to the printed information, read it a few times again, then began making the same weapon again, hoping that their supplies would be enough.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

'I saved the day! Really hope served me pretty well. I never thought it would turn out that easy!' Sprx could hardly **hear **a female voice on the other side of the wall which he instantly recognized, it was Nova's voice! Hearing her turned him to a state of both confusion and relief, confusion for 'saved the day' as well as 'that easy' and relief for the acknowledgement of her safety.

'Gibson, Gibson, she's on the other side of the wall.' Sprx said with happiness.

'These must be some hallucinations, Sprx, if we can't break these walls, then how would it be possible for us to hear through them? This is utterly illogical, the only possible explanation of such a state is that your mind is having some hallucinations reflecting your desire to be acknowledged of her safety.' The blue scientist replied.

'I swear I heard her.' Sprx replied, eavesdropping on the door so as to hear her beautiful soothing voice again, he activated his magnets and used them knock on the wall while calling her name loudly, but to no avail. There neither was any response heard, nor could he hear another trace of the voice of his beloved golden warrior.

'Sprx please stop it, we've to seize every mere minute if we are willing to escape the consequences of your unawareness and rescue the rest.' Gibson, who was enraged at Sprx's action, said.

'Hey, you're the one who distracted me with your endless warnings and treatment as a child.' Sprx replied, slightly annoyed, 'Anyways you're correct, we've no time, but I wasn't hallucinating when I heard her.' _'Or maybe I was really hallucinating, I won't get anywhere if I continue like this.'_ He thought to himself.

Gibson summed up the events that took place after finding themselves in that chamber in his mind a few times in order to come up with a new, effective solution. After being sucked by these tubes, Sprx and Gibson found themselves trapped in a chamber. To their luck, or the author's desire that they don't stay long in that chamber, they weren't chained to the wall. However, Gibson came up with several calculations to solve that problem, but none of them worked. The only results were the scene of some dents in the unbreakable walls of the devil's place i.e. the Skeleton King's castle and the obvious evidence of the walls' requirement of a miracle to break them into pieces. Gibson's logical cranium, unfortunately, couldn't figure out a rational solution to the problem. He sighed in defeat, because he realized that Skeleton King had built the walls far beyond his intellect to figure out a way to break through them, it seemed as if his so-called exceptional intelligence was defeated by the lord of evil. **(A/N Damn you Gibson, all you care about is yourself and your intelligence, let them benefit you now! My apologies to the readers, my science book seems to have driven me into utter craziness!)**

Sprx, in addition to the defeated blue scientist, tried to find a way to break free from the cell. After many unlucky blasts from his magnets, which consumed energy and were quite affectless, Sprx sat down in a corner and tried to find another way to escape 'Where's Antauri when ya need him? He can faze through these walls you know.' He asked.

'If he were here then Skeleton King would've prepared the chamber on the basis of his various capacities as well, so that he won't be able to break through. Let's be grateful we're not chained to the wall or hanging from the ceiling.' His blue brother replied.

'Maybe if I try contacting Nova.' Sprx said, attempting to use the communicator.

'I assure you this will prove no use, the castle jams our signals.' He replied.

'Stop it, brainiac,…..Wait I'm getting a weak signal, Sprx to Nova, Sprx to Nova, Nova can you hear me? C'mon.'

*buzzing sounds can be heard in the background, you know what I mean, don't ya?*

'Y-eah! I I can! Sprx, where are you?'

'Well, sorta trapped in an unbreakable chamber, you?'

'Lost in the castle. Can't Gibson locate the chamber?'

'Gibson, she's asking you to locate the chamber!'

'Couldn't you see that I lost my scanner when we fell here?'

'He lost his scanner! You're fine?'

'I'm fine, but nothing is going to be fine if they do what they planned.'

'What are they planning for exactly? Why did they kidnap you?'

'Because I discovered their plan which is – Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh'

Nova had forgotten that whenever she attempted to reveal the plan a mystic force crashes her into many hard surfaces.

*The loud voice of metal crushing into the wall several times along with Nova's high-pitched scream was hardly heard by the buzzing and the fainting of the signal*

'Nova, what's going on? What's happening? Can you hear me?'

'Spaaaaarx! Ahhhhhhh Help me!' *the signal faints more and more*

'Nova! Nova REPLY! WHAT'S GOIN ON? NOOOOOVAAAAAAAA!' *The signal ceases*

'I lost her! She's in big trouble!' He said in a literally frantic tone.

'Perhaps our lives now lie in the hands of a miracle. Although I doubt the occurrence of miracles but I do have to say that it all up to one now.' Gibson said with disappointment.

'I can't stand here doing nothing! It's my fault she's out there!' **(A/N Kinda familiar, huh?)**

'Unfortunately, the only thing in our capacity is to sit and wait.' Gibson said, the depressed feeling of his intellect defeated overwhelming him.

'No, Gibson, don't lose hope! Losing hope means that you're surrendering to your defeat.'

'…' Gibson gave him a look of utter shock '_I thought that when Sprx would say a wise thing, it would be illogical event!_' he thought to himself.

'Antauri once said that nothing is impossible for the power primate. Maybe we only have a few amount of this power, but it must be more than enough for us to break free from this place and rescue the others. After all, if dying is the same fate then I would prefer to die fighting rather than dying while sitting and imagining the rest of my team saying their last words.'

Gibson was even more shocked by Sprx's approach to prevent him from being negative. If the thought of Antauri's soul talking to him through Sprx's body was logical, he would've believed it no matter what. However, he realized the correct meaning within his sentences. His hope increased and he got up and tried figuring out how they will be able to escape.

Meanwhile, while Sprx was trying his best to break free from the chamber many fearful thoughts ran through his mind…

When will I wash away my guilt?

_When will all the danger surrounding us end?_

_When will we be safe?_

_When will I not have to worry?_

_Will she be okay?_

_Will I be able to save her in the right time?_

_Will my biggest fear happen right in front of my eyes?_

_No, no, stop being negative, she's- she's strong, she can hold on!_

_Hold on, Nova, I'm coming for ya!_

_I'll never leave you no matter what!_

_No matter what happens, I'll be right there for ya if it's in my hands._

_Even if my life was the payment, I'll never leave your side._

_No matter what happens, my love for you will remain immortal in my heart till my last breath._

_I'll save you._

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

**First of all, I really planned to end this episode in this chapter but I failed miserably.**

**This means that the reason why Sprx will hate himself, as I hinted in the last chapter is NOT displayed here.**

**I'll use every ounce of energy to write the next chapter as fast as possible.**

**Secondly, well, a terrible thing named school has started and this year seems A LOT harder than before. So, don't expect often updates from me. Expect an update like every month or at least twenty days.**

**I'll only try to write the next chapter this week cuz I don't have that much of homework now. So, expect that chap to be updated soon.**

**Lastly, if cars need fuel to move, then I need reviews to write as often as possible.**

**Thank you for your consideration… **


	9. Ep57: The Devilish Plan Went Wrong! PIII

**Sprx: No silly author notes you chatterbox! I'm sick of waiting.**

**Me: Chatterbox! Thanks for the compliment!**

**Sprx: Didn't you hear me, you jerk?**

**Me: Don't make me regret telling the whole episode to ya! Yeah he's mad at me! Scroll down to read why.**

**Sprx: MISSnuts63 and her big mouth don't own anything important, and because we're important, she doesn't own us!**

**Several compliments regarding Sprx's disclaimer were heard from all the hyper force and even MISSsweety63.**

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

**EP 57: The Devilish Plan Went Wrong Part III and last**

Nova got up from the floor, blaming herself for her attempt to say the plan that ended up hurting her badly and most importantly made Sprx worried sick about her. Of course she wasn't sure if he did so but something within her told her that he was worried on her and she hoped that the feeling would be true, so that she wouldn't be the only one worrying about him.

'_He must be fine.'_ Her conscience tried to reassure her.

'_But, he's trapped, he must be in danger. What am I going to do now?'_

'_Keep going.'_

'_Shouldn't I shatter this gun thing into pieces first?'_

'_I think you should give it to Otto to analyze it, it may help the team.'_

'_But they will be after me to retrieve it.'_

'_Don't know.'_

'_Think, Nova, think. If I smash it up, they may make a new one.'_

'_New one? C'mon like they have a workshop here. They must have bought it from some… some place.'_

'_But, if it was really that important they would've been chasing me by now. I'm in their castle, remember?'_

'_He must be leaving you roaming around his castle while doing something big.'_

'_I got the feeling this isn't the device that will achieve the plan. I mean if it was it, they wouldn't have left me like that, right?'_

'_Maybe it's a trap.'_

'_Maybe this weapon might come in handy, whatever it was, I decided to keep it with me.'_

'_Maybe there is a tracker on it.'_

'_I don't think so, maybe they will just make a new one, or this gun is of no use to them.'_

'_Make a new one! How? Like they are good in mechanics.'_

'_Maybe they have a mechanic or something like that!'_

'_Then why the goo formless and Metal+Goo warriors if they had a mechanic to build them useful weapons such as when Otto made special guns and bombs to our allies?'_

'_OTTO! They must have done something to him! Just in time! It's getting worse each and every second. What can I do? How will the problem be solved?'_

She hid the gun in a special space provided in her head for storing things and kept going.

She increased her pace, literally running through the halls of the castle, without any concern on her energy that kept on draining, her body that began being fragile from the effort it spent, her only goal in mind was saving the others, believing that she was the only one free.

She kept on running until her legs could no longer hold her, she kept on panting until she couldn't take her breath, her heart was beating so herd that seemed as if it was going to break free from her chest, she leaned on a nearby wall with extreme fatigue to recover a bit of her lost energy, hoping that nothing worse takes place.

As her panting stopped, she took a deep breath and felt her heartbeats slowing down a bit. Right then, she heard a voice which wasn't so far away. She immediately recognized it: Chiro's voice…

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

Otto woke up **(A/N I didn't forget about him!) **to find himself locked in a chamber whose bars were electric, thus giving powerful electric shocks to whoever who dares touch it which could prove fatal. 'What brought me here?'

'_Don't you remember? They read your mind!'_ the smart side of him replied **(A/N everyone has some smart moments! Please don't be confused, he's thinking.)**

'_Oh no! I'm the team's mechanic… I know every single weakness the robot had, every single loophole the robotic parts of us has, they will use it to end us!'_

'_Otto, you read a lot of stuff about that machine IT DOWNLOADS ONLY ONE KIND OF INFORMATION A TIME!'_

'_Yeah! Right! But how will I know what they took?'_ *He scratches his head in confusion.'

'_They must have removed the information so that you won't be able to use your information against them. Look, is there anything missing?'_

Otto cupped his chin and started thinking, remembering, trying his best to find exactly what they took, so that he could be able to know what they are planning for.

After a few rare minutes of Otto's thinking, he fell on the ground with fatigue from the relatively hard mental effort he had spent while trying to figure out. So, he gave up thinking. Instead, he concentrated on finding a way out of this chamber. After investigating the walls, he found a weak spot. With all the power his death saws could produce and enormous effort, he managed to break free from the chamber, into the puzzling halls.

He kept on walking in these empty halls, doubtfully. Not aware that the factory was detonated, he felt suspicious for the absence of formless minions, but that didn't stop him. He continued walking, hoping to find a trace of his friends.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

After aiding the allies and helping them bandage their wounds, giving them supplies of food, organizing their shelters and giving them some instructions, Jinmay knew that it was time to go check on her boyfriend. She headed to his residence, the giant, crime-fighting super robot.

As she reached there, she was shocked to find the giant robot that was once strong in such a terrible state; it was filled with very deep dents and burns, the right fist rocket was gone, the once grey robot was now a dark shade of black as a result to the missiles; it looked defenseless. The whole spectacle caused tears to escape her green eyes, tears of worry and concern on her friends rolled down her metallic face. She had never known that she had the ability to cry like a normal human being. Her current state was an obvious evidence proving her ability to cry, one more characteristic like those the human beings had. She wished she could possess the ability to grow up as well, but that was far beyond the robot girl's dreams. She knew that it was impossible to grow. Being a machine scared her, no, terrified her to a very bad degree. She was scared that Skeleton King might want to reprogram her again, though she didn't admit it to anyone, she had the feeling Skeleton King might use her again. Her second fear was quite silly and pointless to admit in the middle of such a big war but she was always scared that if the hyper force succeeded in their mission and eliminated Skeleton King, they would abandon her and leave her alone and helpless. She knew that Chiro didn't make something wrong to end up with a robotic girl, lacking many characteristics most normal people possessed. She knew he didn't deserve her, but she couldn't help falling in love. Sometimes she would wonder why she was destined to be like that. Why she was rebuilt into a robot by Skeleton King, why did she have to suffer? What did she do wrong in her pathetic, short life? Why couldn't he take any other girl? Why she? The questions ran across her robotic mind as she glanced at the debris of the city defending ship that no longer could defend itself from the danger approaching, as more tears of worry dropped on her white dress, deep from her green eyes.

She tried many times to contact them, but it was useless, no any trace of the signal was available, until she lost hope. She tried to think of a plan to do, 'I think it's time to give them a hand.' She put her gloved hand in her pocket and took out a remote control, which controlled a spaceship that remained in a secret chamber in Shuggazoom's sewers for emergency purpose. 'Chiro was smart when he suggested leaving the ship there. Now, I gotta go there and fetch it!' She switched into her normal clothes to avoid attention and ran along the street, nothing in mind but saving the hyper force.

While running, distracted by her purpose, she bumped into a black-haired, blue-eyed girl, about her age. Both fell on the ground. Jinmay was not that embarrassed about bumping into the girl, even though, she decided to apologize, for she was doubtful about something in that girl. She got up and gave the girl a hand, thus helping her get on her feet again and helping Jinmay get a better look on the girl. Jinmay gave the girl a coy smile, as if she were embarrassed and said, 'Oh sorry, I'm so sorry! I was really in a hurry and-'

The girl interrupted her, saying: 'No problem really, no problem.' And dusted her jeans trouser off and adjusted her baby blue sequined bustier.

Jinmay tried to act friendly, she said: 'Name's Jinmay, what your name?'

The girl responded to Jinmay's attempt by shaking Jinmay's hand while replying: 'I'm Servana, nice to meet you, Jinmay.' A smile crept onto her lips as she said that.

Jinmay's doubts increased, that girl looked like Chiro, A LOT! The same jet black hair and baby blue eyes, even they looked somehow similar as if they were siblings or even a twin!

She remembered Chiro's answer when she inquired about his past that he couldn't describe it with anything but a few words. Those words remained stuck in her mechanical mind so much that she could even recall his voice saying: 'My past doesn't contain much to tell, it was too dark, too scary, I don't wanna remember it again. I'm grateful, extremely grateful to have all of you by my side as a family. I really can't find the words to describe how much I was grateful to you all. When I was small, my life was too depressing, I don't want to talk about it but I'm going to give you a small summary, a very brief one as long as you promise not to tell anyone about it.' He seemed to shiver as he said his words, trying to shake away the dark memories that returned flowing into his mind. His fists clenched and he closed his eyes.

'I'm sorry to ever make feel like that, Chiro, if you don't want to share, I don't mind, just don't worry me on you.' Jinmay remembered her very worried reply.

'No, no I realized it would be the best if I remove a bit of the burden on my chest by telling you. When I was small, my life was horrible and miserable, that I don't want to remember any of its details. The sorrow and pain I suffered developed the fear of being small haunt me in my nights, but don't worry on me, I'm fine. Jinmay I'm not an orphan, my parents are still alive but I can't find them. When I was three, they left me in front of an orphanage, for mysterious reasons, with an apology letter that never included my full name. I was considered a nameless boy since then. I've wished to know who they are and why they abandoned me but time didn't serve me, I hope to be answered; I wish to meet my real parents. After that I was treated badly, abused in the orphanage and I didn't have friends, except one or two. One day, I got very badly sick of my miserable life that I decided to escape anywhere but leave this terrible place, even if my life was the cost, like it was a life, it was _torture! _Then I found the super robot, I guess this is enough.' With that he got out of his room, to the robot's shoulder and spent the rest of the day there, making her feel remorse over asking such a ridiculous question.

She smiled to the girl and told her: 'You know, you remind me a lot with one of my friends.'

Servana stared at Jinmay, wide eyed and asked in shock, yet a bit of relief: 'Chiro, right? You know him, right? Tell me you know him!' She was quite hyper while asking those questions.

Jinmay was shocked at the girl's response, and quickly replied: 'Yeah, yes I do, how do you know him?'

Servana gave out a happy laugh of relief and said quickly, trying to hide he amusement that seemed a bit abnormal to the pink-haired girl standing in front of her: 'YEAH! He's my s….friend, huh, my friend in the orphanage. I've been looking for him for like…. 3 years. Where's Chiro?' Her joy was converted into stress as she started fidgeting and moving her fingers nervously glad the word that was going to escape her lips didn't come out.

Jinmay stared at Servana's nervous reply and knew it wouldn't be right if she told her that he's now on the cliffie of death and that his signal is jammed cuz he went to fight SK, with the hyper force. Did she forget to mention that he's the leader of the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! She couldn't just spit those words out that easy, instead, she said: 'Why do you want to know?'

A frown crept into Servana's face and she replied: 'I told ya he's my friend!'

'Yeah, I know, but he's not here.'

'What do you mean?' The girl began to be worried, even much more than Jinmay.

'Well, he's not on this planet.' She was trying to escape that girl with any silly excuse to save her friend.

'C'mon! Who da hell is gonna go tourism when there is a war occurring? This doesn't make sense! He's fine, right?'

'Well actually, I'm not quite sure of it.' She felt that Servana was going to know the truth and her excuses are no more than wastage of time.

'What do you mean, wait a second, I bet I saw you before, where? Where? …Ah yes, you work with the hyper force. How will Chiro know you? Don't tell me that_' She lowered her head in silence.

'Servana, you're correct, whoever you're suspecting is him, now will you please leave me alone? He's in trouble and I gotta lend him a hand.' Jinmay's tone calmed down with sorrow.

'Where is he?' Servana said, about to cry.

'He said that he was going to finish on Skeleton King once and forever.' Jinmay replied, feeling bad.

'WHAT? THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING? HE CAN'T KILL HIS FATHER!' She put her hand on her mouth as she realized what she said.

'FA-WHAT?' Jinmay exclaimed in shock, hoping whatever the girl said turns to be a hallucination.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

Skeleton King looked at the alarm that kept on going off every now and then furiously. He turned to his scanners to discover that his oldest prisoner has broken free with the hyper force's help. Not knowing that he is aware of a few secrets about him, Skeleton King gave an evil laugh, he was somehow certain that Mandarin would be of no help to the hyper force. Nobody knew why he was always so sure that he would rule and annihilate the hyper force, even though being aware that he was defeated a lot of times, the feeling of certainty never left him alone. He didn't have a single doubt that he might lose, for he knew that this plan wasn't done before, and as soon as it's completed, all the hyper force will die under his might and wrath.

He contacted the Skeletal Mandarin, the clone of the former leader of hyper force. Skeleton King spent tremendous efforts trying to clone all Mandarin's memories and information in the clone's mind, but not everything was cloned. Some memories remained deep within the former leader's mind, beyond the mighty lord's reach. Facts that if used in a wrong way, will lead to the destruction of the world.

'Have you finished working on the weapon?'

'A few more last touches, my lord, and it will be ready for use.'

'I don't want any failures to take place, or your life will be the payment.'

'I assure you my lord, no any failures will happen. When will we start?'

'I let these filthy primates roam around my castle until you finish the weapon.'

'Shall I start the earthquake to bring them in the right place?'

'Yes, and as you put the plan into action, remove the yellow one from our way, for she might ruin everything. I hope to have trusted the right simian, Mandarin.'

'I'll try my best not to disappoint you, lord Skeleton King. I'll go.'

And they ended their short talk. As Skeleton King tried to start imagining the hyper force ending on his hands and their pitiful screams and pleads to spare their mortal lives and serve him as his faithful slaves, but was cut from his daydream by that alarm again, notifying him that the green one is loose as well. He gave an evil smile, his plan was working well. The hyper Force thought that they were unseen, they were terribly wrong.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

'Otto must be somewhere here, he can't be gone!' Chiro said as his legs began to fail him.

'I believe that Skeleton King kidnapped him to make some type of machine, since he's mechanically gifted or perhaps torture him to confess all the weaknesses of the Super Robot.' Mandarin said.

'I'm certain that Otto will never obey the commands of Skeleton King.' Antauri said, keeping an eye on his former leader.

'Oh yes, my monkey brother, be he can do something to control him, or perhaps try to take the information from his mind by the force of his dark powers.' He replied.

'Yeah! You're right. He can really take the information from his mind, we have to be fast. I'm worried about the others, Skeleton King must be agonizing them with his clones by now.' Chiro said in a very serious yet worried tone.

'Worry not, Chiro, Skeleton King isn't that good in cloning. They must've discovered his trick.' The spiritual second in command reassured him.

'I know, but they must be fighting them by now.' Chiro replied with concern.

'I sense that they are safe, for-' Antauri attempted to complete but was silenced

Chiro hushed the once black simian with his hand and whispered, 'I hear someone walking towards us!' and started glancing around him, for any signs of a formless or anything related to that branch.

He ran in the direction of those paces, Antauri and Mandarin hot on his heels, trying to find the source of the voice.

As they ran, the voice of the paces got louder, proving that whoever who walked was coming towards them. After a few more paces, Chiro saw the source of the voice walking right towards him, with golden fur and bubblegum pink eyes, which were the main characteristics of the crimson simian's daydreams' heroine. Chiro called her name happily and ran towards her, 'Nova, I'm glad you're okay, where are the others?'

A smile crept on her face as he called her that was transformed into a facial expression of fear and worry as she saw Mandarin running towards Chiro. She fled out of sight and reach, with the belief that these were some clones sent to distract her.

Chiro ran behind her for a long distance, only to stumble and fall from his speed. 'Oh great! She ran from us!' he muttered.

Antauri, who was close behind replied: 'Perhaps seeing Mandarin is what made her run away with such terror.'

Chiro got on his feet and dusted himself while panting. When he was done, he replied: 'And she thought that we were clones working for him. She didn't let me even explain.'

'Yes, perhaps Skeleton King succeeded in making them suspicious.' The blue-eyed simian replied.

'Couldn't she see the power primate within us?' Chiro wondered.

'Chiro you must understand that feeling the power primate requires time as well as a good amount of the power, and neither of them were provided to her.' He replied.

'What's going on?' Mandarin inquired with wide eyes as crevices began forming on the floor beneath them.

The floor beneath them began shaking viciously and cracking, disabling any of them to run or fly away. The ceiling began trembling heavily over their heads, pieces of rocks falling everywhere. However, the vicious earthquakes only occurred where they were standing, but were enough to drop them into the floor below them…

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

'What the hell is going on here?' Sprx inquired as he fell on the harsh ground from a weird, not so powerful earthquake that seemed to take place in one of the floors above them. Luckily for them, the vicious shakes didn't risk their lives that much.

'It's an earthquake. Skeleton King is probably performing some torture over the rest since we're not affected.' Gibson exclaimed, searching for something to hold onto.

'Can't you seize the walls' shaking and find a plan to get us outta here?' Sprx asked, trying not to slam into any wall.

'Brilliant! How couldn't I think of that? …. According to my information, any surface becomes relatively weaker when an earthquake occurs, if we exploit the opportunity and combine our attacks, we might break through this chamber.' Gibson said as he activated his drills.

Sprx activated his jet pack and transformed his metallic hands into magnets and aimed at one of the walls. Gibson flew beside him and aimed his drills at the same wall and in one voice they said as they began to shoot their attacks: 'Double Monkey Attack' **(A/N I know this is an Antauri/Gibson attack but didn't find another name to write :P)**

'Magna Tingler Blast!' Sprx said on top of his lungs as his magnetic powers were shot as the shaking wall.

'Spin Shocker!' Gibson cried as he desperately tried to break free.

To their luck, the wall was eliminated and they were no longer trapped. Unfortunately, more trouble was awaiting them.

They found themselves in a hall, a big one indeed and it was full of debris of the above floor. They saw some of Skeleton King's metallic warriors, probably the last few he still possesses engulfing a frustrated trio of Antauri, Chiro. They tried to identify the third victim, after realizing he's not Otto, and were extremely astonished when they came to know that it was the Steroid Mandarin. They also saw the other Mandarin standing from a distance with an evil smile drawn on his ugly face. However, presence of steroid Mandarin didn't stop them from coming to lend a hand to their friends, that they hoped to be their real friends, not another silly distraction sent by Skeleton King.

They lunged into the fight, shooting various attacks at the enemies. Everyone was determined to eliminate these enemies, even Mandarin, filled with vengeance and hate for his former master.

A big fight was taking place, since the new warriors were relatively powerful and the hyper force were exhausted from the happenings of the past days. No one noticed that weapon being lowered from the ceiling and shooting two blinding beams of purple light.

Nova entered that hall as well, to find that the beams of light were already being shot and the plan has already been put into action. As the beams of light ended, two metallic warriors dragged the drowsy Skeletal Mandarin out of sight while the rest self-detonated into black ooze. She was well-aware that she won't be able to say any word that would be of help to the team. She knew she was the only one who was able to end this mess and she was determined to end it. She ran after the two formless warriors dragging Mandarin out of the room, ignoring the desperate calls of her team.

'Nova, where are you going?' Chiro called after her, but was ignored. 'She totally lost it.'

'I have no logical explanation to an action as such.' Gibson said, puzzled.

'I sense that something is very wrong….something very bad is about to happen.' Antauri said with concern.

Sprx lifted himself from the ground and ran in her direction, ignoring the rest blabbering teammates.

'Sprx, don't split us up again!' Chiro called as he saw him running away.

'Sprx, we appreciate your desire to save her, but this is utterly unwise.' Antauri called as he tried to run to him.

'We need a logical plan!' Gibson called out loudly. 'I hope he reaches her.' He muttered.

'What will make Nova follow Mandarin like that?' Chiro inquired, willing to hear an answer.

'Shouldn't be stop talking and follow them?' Mandarin asked.

Chiro felt being too ridiculous. He knew that Mandarin was right and they should follow them. He looked at Antauri questioningly, and got a nod from the once black simian in return. Gibson pointed at one of the exits and said that this was where they went. They all ran inside the exit, but were too late to find the rest running…..

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

Skeleton King waited in his throne longing to hear the results of the first step of his very evil plan. He longed to witness the spectacle for a long time, and it was finally happening. How he had dreamt of this moment? His happiness couldn't be described by either mere words or Gibson's and Antauri's most complicated phrases describing the mental happiness or pleasure.

The door opened. **Someone **entered and bowed to the lord of evil and darkness and said: 'Lord Skeleton King, the devilish plan went wrong!' **(A/N LOL!)**

'I can already see it, simian, but that won't affect the plan that much. Perhaps your murder attempt will be much easier. Now go, the second move awaits!'

'Where?'

'In the 72nd hall of the 27th floor!'

'I'm going, my lord.'

'Contact me when you success.'

And with that, he walked out of the room.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

**(A/N this part is written 4 the sake of all Spova fans in the cosmos!)**

Sprx walked in the halls, seeking Nova, until he found her collapsed on the ground. He ran towards her fragile body and shook her gently, but she didn't wake up. He saw her chest rising and falling slowly, indicating that she was still breathing. He called her several times anxiously while shaking her exhausted body but got no response. Finally, he picked her up in his arms, bridal style and kept on walking in the dark, endless halls.

He kept on walking in the halls with her unconscious body in his arms. After sometime, he felt her body moving and saw her eyes opening to reveal a pair of bubblegum pink orbs. As her eyes opened completely, she looked around her to see a pair of onyx eyes staring at her and feel a pair of arms carrying her from the cold ground.

'S-Sprx! Where am I? W-what happened?' She struggled to say.

'We're in the castle. I found ya unconscious.' He replied, not lifting his eyes off her.

'Where are the others?' She managed to ask.

'You ran from them, remember?' He replied.

'But how could you be here if you were with them?' She inquired, a bit of confusion in her voice.

'I ignored them and ran right after ya.' He replied with a smirk.

Hearing his answer made her somehow happy, very happy indeed, but she tried to hide her happiness and said: 'So, can you put me down? I'm not tired anymore.' while trying to get off his arms.

'Let me see…..NO!' He replied while increasing his grip on her.

She struggled to get off but failed, his grip was too strong for her to break free. She said angrily: 'Sprx don't let me beat you up to a pulp!'

'I would like to see ya try!' He replied with a bigger smirk while she was trying to activate her fists.

After failing to activate her fists from exhaustion and his very strong grip on her, she said with complete fury: 'PUT ME DOWN!'

'NO!' He said with his signature smirk stuck on his face.

She struggled more and more to get off, but to no avail.

'Why are you doing this?' She asked as she realized that struggling was useless.

'I found ya unconscious from exhaustion right there. You're no condition to walk.' He replied.

'I'm really fine now.' She replied, hoping he would stop it and put her down.

'No, you're not. Don't lie to yourself.' He said, his strong grip still on her.

She sighed, trying to think of a way to make him put her down, but then realized why she was there from the beginning, for her determination to stop the plan from taking place. She asked him: 'Where are you going?'

'I'm trying to find the team, they should make a map for this place!' He replied.

'But, they have a devilish plan, and they put it into action!' She replied with worry.

'We return to the team then discuss all this with them,' He said, 'it'll be of no use if you go there alone.'

'But I can't tell the plan?' She said, her worry increasing word by word.

'Why is that?' He asked, without any curiosity or desire to know. He appeared not to be engrossed in the whole matter at all.

'Whenever I try to reveal the plan, some dark forces keep on striking me into the walls just like the last time you called me.' She said, 'their plan is very evil, and if we don't do anything about it, he might win.'

'So that's why.' He said, a bit nervous.

'Why don't you care? His plan is too evil!' She said with confusion at his not serious, cold behavior.

'You're taking it too seriously.' He said with a rather fake smirk.

'Answer my question.' She ordered sternly.

'I'll tell ya why.' He said with a smirk with a tint of evil in it as they stood in front of a metallic door which was ajar. He pushed the door to reveal a torture chamber with several chains and other torture equipments such as an electric chair and a coffin filled with spikes.

He strengthened his grip on her to an unbreakable degree as he entered the chamber and closed the door behind him. At the moment of the door's closure he threw her on the ground with the biggest force he could throw someone with. She fell with shock on some of the chains with a very high thud which had probably hurt her badly but she didn't think about the pain from her astonishment at his action. The only thing that escaped her mouth was: 'Sprx, what are you doing?'

He activated his magnets and said with evil: 'Isn't it obvious? Ending your existence!' and charged a magnetic ball at her, which caused her to be bombarded by the chains scattered in the room and electrically shocked by the electric ones.

She screamed with agony as the electricity was passed into her fragile body but managed to break free from the chains' hold. She was very worried and scared because of Sprx's return to the dark side. 'Snap out of it! You're not under yourself's control! This is not your will!' She said pleadingly as she dodged the magnetic powers shot at her.

'No, this is my will and nothing will stop me from accomplishing it!' He said evilly as he slammed her into the wall several times with his magnets, causing her to let more miserable screams requesting mercy, which wasn't going to be given.

She got her now bruised body on its feet with pain. It was no way she was going to hurt him by a mere bruise and this was probably his advantage over her. But even aware of it, she wouldn't do anything to risk his existence. 'What will you gain from my death? Tell me!' She tried getting him to his senses.

'Lord Skeleton King's order and I have to accomplish it.' He said as he picked a thick chain and threw it on her vulnerable body.

'This is not what you want to do, return to your senses, please, you'll blame yourself. Do you want to spend the rest of your life with guilt?' She said as he tried to get up from the chain's hit.

'Stop your pathetic excuses. These won't save your life!' He said as he slammed her into that electric chair again.

'Look at yourself! You're his slave! Obeying his blind orders! Do you want to remain a slave for the rest of your life?' She struggled to say as she was hit several times into the wall.

'Nothing you say will make me disobey my lord.' He said as she let out screams of pain and agony from his attacks.

'And you think he'll praise you…As he gains what he desires he'll finish on you! Is that what you wanted? Sprx please snap out of it! Remember who you are! Remember your purpose in life!' She said with pain, hoping that reasoning with him would be of a good effect in bringing him back.

'Reasoning with me is useless!' He said as he attacked more and more without a single particle of mercy.

'Wake up! Wake up from the darkness. Don't let it take over you! Don't make him force you into doing things you'll regret.' She said with extreme difficulty and psychological pain, seeking the good part of him and guiding him out.

'I'll regret nothing, and first of all is your destruction!' He said in a more evil tone, if there was even a tone with more evilness than the one he was using before as he felt her heart throbbing with pain at the sentence spoken and her body aching because of his numerous attacks.

'I'm sorry for every bad thing I've ever done to you, for every punch I gave you, for every slap that landed on your face because of me, for every foul word I described you with, but please don't do this, for you, not for me.' She said as she tried to move her limbs that were bound with intolerable pain and her heart whose aching was unbearable for the sorrow and fear of her biggest fear coming to reality, fear of losing HIM.

'I'm doing this for my own entertainment as well.' He said as he attacked her again and listened to her painful screams of suffering and agony, screams that fed his evil side and empowered the evilness running through his veins, making it as necessary as blood to a human being.

She found herself saying with pain and unbearable sorrow as she lied on the ground helplessly: 'Sprx please don't destroy yourself! Don't let his evil powers control you! You're more powerful than that! Don't make me witness the moment of your destruction uselessly! Don't make me suffer the pain of seeing the one I love being eliminated moment by moment and I can't help but watch! Please!'

He lowered his magnets. It seemed as if some sense went into his mind again, as if his good side won the mental battle and took over him again. He deactivated them and walked towards her with heavy steps. A smile crept on her lips for seeing his reaction. She knew that he was back, that no any evil forces can take over her beloved one's soul, that no any evil soul can make him into doing something he'll regret. She stared as he walked towards her, ready for his reaction.

'And I **HATE** you more than anything in my whole life!' Came the reply that shattered her heart into pieces, that stabbed her heart with the sharpest knifes one can ever find, that made her desire death rather than to hear those words from him, that made death a better fate than living with sorrow. In other words, she lost hope and surrendered to her fate, which is death, if her love for him couldn't bring him back, then nothing will.

He activated his magnets in front of the female that surrendered with despair, preparing the final blow…..

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

**Everyone now hates me, ryt?**

**Anyways, I know I was too evil and if anyone wants to come to my home with a knife and slaughter me for my evilness, they have the right to do it, I almost cried while writing!**

**I consider your feelings, I couldn't bear the scene of Sprx tearing Nova's circuitry apart in Soul of Evil and it lasted for a few moments. I know you won't be able to wait for two weeks or more before the next chapter. So, whoever who reviews will receive the very first part of the next chapter within a day or two from the reviewing date. Guest reviewers can write their e-mail address in the review or make a fanfiction account.**

**By the way, Nova will never make Sprx snap out of the evil in the next chap by kissing him, so don't put that in your minds.**

**If you find any problems in the story, inform me, I won't be able to improve everything by myself.**

'


End file.
